Higurashi House
by Youkai kagami
Summary: A safe house from the past, a woman long thought dead, a deadly elite jounin, and a forbidden love affair:what do these have to do with Team 7? Will Kakashi's shadowy past be finally discovered? Will Naruto find out who his parents were? Being revised.
1. Prolouge: Safe Haven

A/N: Boo! Well, I was never really gonna post this story, but friends, well…let's just say, they can be VERY persuasive. Plus, this one will be according to my love of Naruto…more specifically, KAKASHI! Anyhoo, I am rather bad at putting romance in, if you have read my other work, you will know this. But, I'm gonna give it a shot…

Also, although I am quite a purist, this fic has a strange new creation of my own that is pretty much front and center. Hope I don't offend people by that!

Anyways, here's the story!

Prologue: Safe Haven 

Long, long ago, in far-gone ancient times, there was a house. A great mansion, towering over its grounds. Set by the road in Fire Country, this clan palace was passed down from generation to generation. Each owner of the house followed the family tradition: keep beds made at all times, keep food handy, and ask no questions. Through the years, the place became known to traveling ninja. Tales were told of a place where anyone could find shelter, food, and a warm bed for a night or so. The ninja communities came to know that, if you needed a place to stay on the road, perhaps to get your wounds bandaged, perhaps running from an adversary, you could go there. Rogue ninja could count on a warm atmosphere, good food, and help. Above all, however, no one could attack a ninja who was on the grounds. Even ceremonial fights took place away from the house. A wounded shinobi could go there and not fear that, s he renewed his strength, he would be attacked and killed. A rogue shinobi could go there, and rest assured that no ANBU operative would come for him, and that the owner of the house would ask no questions. The family knew nothing of their guests, except what they looked like, what they ate, and what their wounds were. No one asked them questions, either. You couldn't o up to the owner, and ask if they had seen a ninja with a certain description. They wouldn't tell you. Never.

_The family had many shinobi and kunochi among its ranks, and even those who did not follow that path had huge amounts of chakra, with amazing control of it. This made them ideal healers – a wounded ninja could be quickly made fit again under their attentive, if silent, care._

_However, through the years, the clan had fallen into decline, until, finally, there were so few members that they had to close the house, being unable to keep it up any longer. The final member was being trained as a ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She had just achieved the rank of chuunin, and was returning from a mission when the Nine Tail Fox attacked. She was never seen again._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Run, Sasuke! Run and get help!" The voice rang through the woods.

Another voice, equally panicked, yet held barely in control, replied. "Naruto, you idiot! There's nothing around here for miles! And, even if I did get help, it would be too late before I got here. I wish Kakashi-sensei was here!"

"Well," the first voice growled, a blonde head coming into view, "he isn't! DEAL WITH IT!"

The pink haired form on the ground stirred, "Naruto…Sasuke…"

Both boys were instantly at her side, "Yes Sakura?" Naruto prompted, grabbing her cold hand, while Sasuke attempted to shield her from the rain with his body.

She smiled weakly at her team-mates' concern, and managed "How badly…" before trailing off. "What does she want to know?" Naruto asked, looking helplessly at his raven-haired companion. The boy rolled his eyes, and turned to the barely conscious girl. "Your chakra is almost completely depleted, you're all bruised, and you are quickly losing a lot of blood."

Naruto hissed, "Sasuke! You shouldn't have told her!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I needed to know…neither of you know medical jutsu, do you?" The boys looked at each other, then back at her, and shook their heads.

"But I do."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stepped into a sort of formation, protecting Sakura's body from whatever might be there. "Who are you?" Naruto demanded, as Sasuke readied a handful of shuriken. A tall, billow-y figure stepped out of the rain, revealing a woman bearing heavy cloaks and a broad-brimmed hat. "I am the last heir. Welcome to Higurashi House."

A/N: Woot! Cliffy! Of course, me and my lousy foreshadowing skills…you already know who she is. I'm just not very subtle. More will come soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

A/N: I, your venerable author, give you…the next chapter! Of course, I could always just cut it painfully short, and decide not to update ever again until I got some reviews…but, hey. I don't threaten people. Just hypnotize. You will review, you will review…

Sorry if some of the details are a bit off, or if I get anything very wrong – I haven't seen every episode, I haven't read much of the manga, and I have only seen the gorgeousness which is Itachi on the web.

Hey, I almost forgot the

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto. I own practically nothing. I just write fan fictions. Happy?

Chapter 1: The Storm 

Kakashi bounded through the trees, searching for his team. "Damn." The jounion muttered to himself. "Where are they?"

He had told them to set up camp while he went to survey the area. On his way back, he had been accosted by a man – it was clear from his fighting style that he was a shinobi, but he had worn no headband to signify where he was from. They had fought, and Kakashi had won, but not without the long, shallow cut down his arm being placed there by a lucky shuriken. Then, it had started to rain. He quickly found the place he had told his genin to set up – but they weren't there. Their packs and equipment lay scattered on the ground, and the trees around it were covered in scorch marks – compliments of Sasuke, no doubt. Many shuriken were embedded in the trees, and there were signs of a major scuffle – a strip from Sakura's dress hung on a branch, blood dripping off of it, showing that she had tried to launch an attack from above; footprints littered the ground from multiple Narutos, probably from his Shadow Clone jutsu; and, of course, the burn marks. There were also signs of various earth shields being brought up – most likely from the enemy ninjas, as his team hadn't yet learnt that jutsu. Tracing the battle with his mind, based on the evidence at hand, Kakashi laid out a clear plan of the events.

First, he had left, and his team had begun to set up as he had instructed. Then, as soon as he was far enough away not to hear the noise, the enemies had attacked, probably catching the young genin off guard. Broken branches – yes, Sasuke had tried some taijutsu, but had missed. Then, Naruto sent along a bunch of shuriken, ah, here was blood. Good, Naruto had hit their enemy with his throwing stars. Sakura was attacked from behind while the boys were busy, no, not from behind, he had crept up on her, but she had sensed him before he got there and turned to face him. Good girl! Ouch, she wasn't quick enough, for, see; here her body had fallen, drops of blood staining where her shoulder would have been. More footprints, ahh, Naruto had come to help her up. No, Naruto was over here…oh, he must have created his clones right after he sent out the shuriken. He helped her to a tree; up she climbed, tearing a piece of her bloody dress off as she went. She sat for a moment to regain her strength. In the meantime, Sasuke has been fighting hand-to-hand with a much larger opponent…good, he used a taijutsu to pin him against a tree, and oh, there's the body. One down, two to go. Well done, Sasuke! Hmm, it seems that while Sasuke has been busy, Naruto has been furiously trying to get at this one with his Shadow clones. Well, 50 Narutos, each armed with shuriken…that's where all the ones in the trees came from. Here is another body – oh, so covered in Naruto's weapons that the face isn't visible. The third one, though, he was fast. And, surprisingly, he stayed around after his cohorts were killed. Sakura has gotten her wind back, and is raining down senbon at him. Doing quite well, for a newly learned jutsu! It seems she was going after a clone…for the original is climbing up behind her…ah, that's where Sasuke's fireballs come in. Which is the clone, and which is the original? Naruto seems to have shown his unerring judgment again and discovered the true ninja, who is hiding in the trees! Sasuke has demolished one clone, and Sakura has taken down the other. Well done, Sakura! A long-range medical jutsu – and the final shinobi's body is here. Sakura, in using that, depleted all her chakra and fell from the tree. Ahh, so Naruto and Sasuke picked her up and tried to take her to safety.

While his idea told him what had happened, and why his students were not at the camp, it didn't tell him where they had gone, for the boys had completely covered their tracks, keeping to the trees and using basic clones to mislead any trackers. It could take days for him to find out which path they had taken, and, if Sakura was as badly injured as the evidence suggested, then he didn't have that kind of time. Trusting himself to pick the right trail, he set out again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wrapped in thick blankets in front of a roaring fire, the boys silently watched as the mysterious woman came down the stairs, supporting herself on the banister. She stumbled into the room and collapsed onto a chair. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who answered the unspoken question. "Her chakra is almost depleted, Sakura must have been worse than we thought. You were right to trust her, Sasuke." The black haired boy nodded, and stood up to check if his sopping clothes were dry yet. Naruto also rose, and felt the material of his garments to be still damp. They both sat down again, and continued staring into the flames. The woman raised her head, and enquired weakly: "Are you boys hungry?" Naruto's stomach growled in response, but both boys denied the fact, afraid that the food might be poisoned. She laughed at their denial, and pushed herself to her feet. "You may come and watch me prepare it, if you are afraid. You may even examine it using jutsus." She slowly stumbled toward the kitchen, supporting herself on everything in her path.

Sasuke shook his head, and motioning for Naruto to do the same, grabbed one of her elbows and helped her back to her seat. "You are too weak." He declared. "Also, we are not afraid. If the tales of this place are true, then we have no need to worry for the safety of ourselves, or that of our companion. Come, Naruto. We will prepare our own food."

The blonde haired boy nodded hi head vehemently. "I have no clue about any stories about wherever we are, but if Sasuke says it's safe – then I expect it to be safe. Believe it!" Sasuke's jaw practically fell off. He and Naruto were rivals – and almost hated each other. Yet, in spite of all that, here he was, proclaiming his trust in his teammate. He shook his head, and walked into the kitchen, resolving to tell Kakashi of this when their sensei found them.

Half an hour later, Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch, his mug of soup still half full in his hands, and Sasuke was getting drowsy as well. The woman had already dropped off into unconscious oblivion when they returned from the kitchen, so there was no need to worry about her. Sasuke yanked his clothes down from the mantle of the fireplace, and struggled into them. He put a few more logs on the fire, and settled down on the floor, huddled in his blankets, to sleep.

It was this way that Sakura found them, when she came down in the morning. Smiling at the utter cuteness of her fellow genin, she placed another log on the smoldering fire, and re-arranged the boys' blankets so they got the full extent of the renewed warmth. At times like this, she felt as if she were their mother – a mother that one did not have, and the other did not remember. She sat down by Sasukes feet, waiting for them to awaken. As she did, she took a mental inventory of her wounds. She was surprised to discover that she had none. She knew that she had sustained heavy injuries, yet she could find no trace of them. Looking at the unconscious woman slumped on the chair; Sakura realized that her savior must have used up most of her chakra to heal the girl. She resolved to repay the woman, no matter how long it took.

A/N: Heeeheee! Kakashi has no clue where his genin are, and, is still running through the soggy forest searching for them. Sakura is alive and well, Naruto and Sasuke are fast asleep with a newly discovered trust for each other, and the woman put her life on the line save the little shinobis. What will happen next? cue spooky music Anyways, dear ones, all shall be well in the end. Plus, in the next chapter, we meet a very dangerous ninja, and discover who the one kunouchi in every bingo book is. Mwahahaha! Anyways, please review!

Love and hugs!

Youkai kagami


	3. Chapter 2: Bingo Book

A/N: Heehee! So sorry about making you fine folks wait…life happened. This chapter is mostly…well, not much. However, it was required – without this, the next one wouldn't make as much sense! I must thank my dear friend Shujou Queen for helping me with this – girl, you rock! So, without further ado, here is the next installment!

Except…

Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly, does not belong to me, nor will I ever be rich enough to buy it. cries

Chapter 2: Bingo Book 

Naruto awoke, feeling very warm, despite the fact that he was only clothed in a blanket. A very big, thick, fuzzy blanket, to be sure, but a blanket all the same. It seemed that someone had stoked the fire, for he was sure it had not been big enough to last the whole night. Scratching his head, Naruto figured that it must have been Sasuke, ignoring the fact that said shinobi was still asleep on the floor. He got up, and tugged at his clothes. They didn't come. He pulled harder. They still didn't come. He pulled even harder, adding some chakra for a good measure. His clothes immediately decided to come off, just as he was pulling so hard, causing him to land in a heap with them, with a loud noise. "Stupid, why didn't you just lift them, instead of tugging at them?" came a lazy voice from the floor. Naruto gritted his teeth. He struggled into his orange outfit, grumbling under his breath something to the effect of one-day-I'll-become-Hokage-and-show-you-all-who's-the-stupid-one-believe-it. Sasuke did not pass up an opportunity to comment on Naruto's audible boasting, and soon the two boys were in a heated argument about everything and nothing.

"I was the one who ended up killing him, you Uchicha freak!"

"But I was the one who made it so that your pathetic attempt could reach him, idiot."

"You obviously don't understand that I am the superior ninja!"

"You can't even imagine what it means to be superior! Your brain is too small!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the one who had to ask me for advice when Kakashi had us climbing trees back in the Land of Waves!"

"You had to ask a woman first!"

"Well, you smell like a dead fish!"

"You think that's an insult? Wow, your brain is smaller than I thought!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, Kakashi-sensei likes me better!"

"As if, you idiot! It's obvious that, since I am better, and have more potential, that he looks to me to lead you all!"

"You are better, huh? Who managed to kill the biggest, tallest ninja ever with so many shuriken, you couldn't even see his face?"

"Tallest ninja ever? Why, is your brain too small to remember Zabuza?"

"Well, I have more chakra then you!"

"At least I know how to use mine!"

"QUIET!"

At Sakura's voice, both boys stopped, and slowly turned to look at their furious companion. "I am tired of you two fighting like five-year-olds! You are supposed to be ninja, and therefore mature! What's more, you are teammates, and supposed to work together, not argue! I oughta…" As she ranted on, Naruto turned to Sasuke and mumbled "Looks like she's feeling back to her old self." Sasuke nodded mutely, and the two of them snuck to the kitchen to avoid the irate kunoichi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After hours of fruitless searching, Kakashi was almost ready to give up. He cursed the day that his genin had ever learnt to create clones. He cursed himself for teaching them how to evade pursuit. But most of all, he cursed whatever god had decided to add insult to injury by causing the rain to pour so damn hard. He hated water. With a passion that burned with the heat of a thousand suns. There he was, thinking of sunshine again. Gods, how he hated rain. And he hated his dreadfully adept little genin. He hated everything this morning. Including the fact that he, a jounin, former ANBU, couldn't track three little kids. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to make it seem as though their clones were carrying something about Sakura's weight, and somehow had made blood drop on their trails where it would have fallen if Sakura had been as hurt as the battle site suggested.

He resolved to teach them how to leave clues for friendly pursuit. If he ever found them. He had tried about a hundred of the paths that night, and every one of them had led to a dead end. Closing his eyes, he focused his chakra, searching for theirs. He was disconcerted to only feel Naruto's, and at that, very faintly. At least, though, he was able to tell which direction they had headed off in. That left only about 50 paths to try. Kakashi sighed and picked one at random to follow.

It was just his luck that it led to a small clearing that had enough footprints, blood, and signs of a body being put down to show that he had finally chosen the right path. They had stopped here, and, it seemed, someone had come, whom they had followed, not bothering to send extra clones out. Or, perhaps, their chakra was so depleted that they couldn't. Or maybe they were under an illusion jutsu and felt safe. Or…Kakashi shook hi head and sat down next to a tree. He could sense Naruto's chakra a bit more clearly now, and Sasuke's was very faintly present. He knew he was on the right track. He resolved to get some rest before he traveled on, and promptly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura sat, staring into the fire, while Sasuke stood outside the house, training on focusing his chakra through the stormy weather, and Naruto gulped down copious amounts of ramen in the kitchen. Sasuke had an excuse, but Sakura knew he was watching for danger. Naruto had an excuse, but Sakura could feel his chakra examining the house, looking for danger. Only she had no good reason to sit where she was. Her chakra was neither strong nor plentiful enough to examine the house the way Naruto was. Her eyes were better than her other senses, so in this rain, she would have made a poor look out. She sighed, and thought, not for the first time, 'Why am I on this squad? Why am I even a ninja?' She wasn't strong, she didn't have much chakra, she constantly required protection, and she had put her companions' lives in danger by loosing consciousness. Maybe, when this was over, she would tell everyone that she was no good, and would resign from ninja life. Maybe she…

Her thoughts were interrupted by smooth, strong voice. "Small one, why do you doubt yourself?"

Sakura turned to see her healer sitting upright in a chair, and smiling at her. "I just…well…I'm not as strong as they are, and I put them in a lot of danger. I don't deserve to be one of them. I don't even have a lot of chakra!" As Sakura was speaking, the woman stood, and walked over to where she was sitting. She smiled at the younger girl, and sat down beside her. "What does your sensei think of you?" At that, Sakura's face brightened. "Well, he says that I am doing well, and he is proud of the control I have over my chakra, and about how much I know." The woman laughed, a soft, cheerful sound, "You are very lucky, small one. My sensei did not approve of females as ninja, and, consequently, did not really train me. It is good that things have changed since I was a genin in your village." Sakura blinked "Our…our…you…but…you trained in the village hidden in the leaves?" The woman nodded. "Yes, I did. My name is Ayumi Higurashi. I passed my genin and chounin exams there."

"Wow," Sakura said, shaking her head. "That is so neat! Imagine…but, I'm being rude. Forgive me, Ayumi-sama. My name is Sakura Haruno. I…well, I'm still a genin."

The two shinobis, in a burst of companionship, hugged, then giggled. Ayumi offered to show Sakura some of the jutsus she had used in healing the girl, and they went off to the corner of the room to practice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the meantime, Naruto had finished examining the house, and went outside to join Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. You said, last night, that there are stories about this run down old place. Can you tell me about them?"

They raven-haired boy nodded, and began, "Long, long ago, the Higurashi clan built a mansion. It was a safe house for any ninja who needed a place to stay. One story, that is passed down in my clan says that, one cold night…

Flashback to the time of the story:

A man, running through the woods, covered in blood. His clothes are torn almost to shreds. Thick, red liquid pours from all over his body. A passing ninja could sense that he has almost no chakra left. His eyes, two spinning red orbs, are wide open in frantic worry, and indescribable pain. His headband, bearing the crest of a stylized leaf, is broken in three pieces, but still, it is tied to his forehead. He stumbles and falls. Soon, a figure steps out of the blinding snow, bearing a lantern. It beckons to the fallen shinobi, who gets to his feet and follows. He is taken to a huge house, where he is fed, clothed, his wounds healed, his headband repaired, and his name is not asked. As he is preparing to go, thanking his hosts, a jutsu comes crashing through the woods. A fireball jutsu. A huge fireball jutsu. One of the owners, a woman, removes a cloth that covered her green eyes. They flash purple, and the jutsu reverses direction. The man is sent off, and he meets a known rogue ninja on his way out of the grounds. The badly hurt shinobi is limping toward the house, when a figure comes running up, and helps him the rest of the way.

"So, you see, " Sasuke finished, "that the house was a safe haven – not even ANBU could get you there. But ANBU agents, if hurt, could get their wounds treated, just the same as a rogue ninja, or even a normal one. Even ceremonial battles were forbidden on the grounds, and the Higurashi clan backed up their rules with the Ikaesu Gaisen skill. It was a place of safety. Unfortunately, too many of the clan died. One of the last heirs came to train in out village, it is said, but no one knows what became of her, or even if the stories that she was there are true. The whole place, the whole clan, is shrouded in mystery."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke! You can bet that I'll un-0shroud them! Believe it!"

A/N: And here I leave you. At least this one has some sense of closure, although I'm not very happy with it. It seems to…unpolished. But, at least its up, and the important points have been made. Thanks so much to my wonderful readers, and a big round of applause for Shujuo Queen. I hope that the argument was satisfactory!

I will get around to the next one as soon as I can!

Youkai kagami


	4. Chapter 3: Ikaesu Gaisen

A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever! Life happened. Again. I shall try to be more prompt in getting my dear friend Shujou Queen to give me ideas for the next chapter…girl, couldn't do it without you! –hugs- So, without further ado, here is…

The Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto. I fact, if you have read my other stories, you will know that there are a great many things that I do not own. C'est la vie.

Chapter 3: Ikaesu Gaisen 

Kakashi woke with a start to the sound of almost-silent footsteps about half a mile away. Damn, he thought, I should have heard those before they got this far! He stood, stretching, and proceeded to listen more intently to the approaching steps. The minute he stood, he could no longer hear them. Which either meant that he was going deaf (which he doubted), or that the person was a shinobi, and had heard him stand up, and masked their steps. Which was not only amazing, it was incredibly likely.

Kakashi slowly inhaled, and glanced around the clearing. The feeling of Naruto's chakra was still strong, and Sasuke's could be felt more clearly – for a brief second. He felt proud – the Uchiha boy was obviously using his chakra to scan the area around his location. Through the rain. Rain. Yuck.

He quested out, tentatively feeling for the chakra of the coming shinobi. It can't be! He thought frantically, the chakra! It's Sasuke's! But Sasuke is in the other direction…

Then, it hit him. Who would have chakra that felt like Sasuke's? The Uchiha boy's brother. Itachi. Which meant he was in big trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, clinging to her teammate's arm. "What is that I'm feeling?" The raven-haired boy stared impassively into the flames. "It is a great unsettling in the chakra of some shinobi. I do not yet have to skill to know who's it is." Sakura shivered. Naruto turned from his efforts with the blaze to squint up at the pair, and query in his loud, obnoxious ton: "What does that mean?" Sakura squelched her apprehension by standing and smacking the kitsune's blond head. "You idiot! It means that the ninja out there is preparing for battle. You should know that! Right, Sasuke?" Her tone softened as she turned to her crush, her green eyes sparkling. He didn't even look at her. "I suppose you are right, Sakura. I don't know."

She blinked. He didn't know? She had expected such ignorance from Naruto, but from Sasuke? Sakura shook her head in bewilderment. Sometimes, she didn't understand them at all.

Ayumi took this in, noting Sasuke's perception of the shivers in a familiar chakra that she had been sensing for hours, and Sakura's knowledge of how it worked. The approaching shinobis (for she was sure that she sensed two different chakras) were indeed about to battle – something that could not be allowed once they got onto the estate. She stood and quietly sprinted to the door.

Naruto saw her, and loudly pointed out the fact that their hostess was leaving at a very fast pace. Well, actually, it was more like " Hey, where's she going?"

Sasuke sighed loudly and lazily rose to his feet. "Naruto, you knucklehead, she is obviously going to check out the disturbance in the chakra that we sense." Naruto continued poking at the burning logs. "Sakura said it was a battle, idiot. Listen more closely next time."

"I don't care what Sakura said. I'm addressing YOUR stupid question, dobe."

"Dobe yourself! How would YOU know anything? You were to busy cuddling with Sakura to notice anything."

"Cuddling with Sakura? You dare insult me?"

"Insult you? You idiot! Can't you see that she adores you? Do you WANT to hurt her?"

"I could honestly CARE LESS! We are talking about YOUR question!"

"Well, unless you are inside Ayumi-san's head, you couldn't POSSIBLY know the answer to my question!"

"A bit of deductive reasoning, idiot! Any fool could judge where she was headed!"

"YOU SMELL LIKE ROTTEN TUNA!"

"I CAN CONTROL MY CHAKRA BETTER THAN YOU!"

"I ACTUALLY HAVE MORE CHAKRA TO CONTROL!"

"I SAVED YOUR STINKING BUTT OUT THERE!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI LIKES ME BETTER!"

"YOU SMELL BAD!"

"THAT OLD INSULT AGAIN? GROW UP, NARUTO!"

"GROW UP YOURSELF, UCHIHA PUNK! ANY GROWN UP WOULD KNOW NOT TO HURT SAKURA'S FEELINGS!"

"I DIDN'T! I STATED THE OBVIOUS! SOMETHING YOU CAN'T SEE!"

"What is that?"

"I don't know…"

Both boys closed their eyes, and felt the rising energy. Sakura raised stony green eyes and whispered, "It has begun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi fingered the kunai knife uneasily. Itachi should have been where he was by then. He inched in the direction of his genin's chakra, hoping to warn them out of the way before Itachi found them.

"You take another step, Copy Ninja, and I will not give you the opportunity for a fair fight."

Speak of the devil…

"Itachi. So good to see you," Kakashi said lazily as he moved his hand toward his headband. "That won't work, Kakashi. We both know that you only have one Sharingan, and you cannot use it much, and that I have both, and can use them as long as I choose."

Kakashi smirked. "That's not what I was doing, Itachi."

He spun around, yelling, "Secret jutsu, Chidori Raikiri!" as he finished the seals. He ran forward, the chakra growing in his hand into a visible form of energy. Itachi merely stood as Kakashi charged, his hands behind his back. As the jounin neared him, he brought the fists forward, and whispered" Chidori Raikiri." His chakra also became visible, and Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. Both canceled the jutsu, and Kakashi sent chakra to his feet, bounding above Itachi's head to the treetops behind him. He sent a fireball jutsu down, which Itachi easily avoided, jumping to Kakashi's level in the trees.

"There's no point, Kakashi. I can dodge your pitiful moves. I can copy your jutsus. Why not just give up now."

"Not to you, Uchiha. Not to you." Kakashi returned, jumping from tree to tree. While he wouldn't admit it to his opponent, his secret jutsu always took a lot out of him, and he was feeling weak. His one hope would be to get his genin out of the way, and traveling back to Konoha. Nothing mattered more than them, right now, and all he could do was run away from Itachi, evading his attacks, until he got close enough to warn them. He could feel even Sakura's chakra now, a sure sign that he was getting closer.

Unfortunately, he was loosing speed, and Itachi was gaining on him. Fast. "Give up yet, Copy Ninja?" the boy queried impassively, "Or must I cut you to pieces before you acknowledge my victory?"

Kakashi merely grunted, saving his ragged breath for the leaps through the trees. Usually the Chidori Raikiri was enough to end a fight, and he had a chance to rest. The jutsu used a lot of chakra, which was usually countered by its effectiveness, but not today. Today, for the first time that he could remember, Hatake Kakashi was running from an opponent. The things he did for those kids… At least he was getting closer, now. That's all that mattered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can feel it! It's Kakashi-sensei's chakra! I don't recognize the other one, though…"

Sakura sat with her eyes closed, using her knowledge of chakra to tell what was going on. "Sensei's chakra is fading fast. He must have used the Chidori, or an equally tiring jutsu."

Naruto looked confused, "Wouldn't that mean that the battle was over? I mean, no one can stand up to the Chidori!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Someone could copy the Chidori, and use it against him. I recognize the chakra. It's Itachi, my brother."

"The one who killed your entire clan?" Sakura gasped, her eyes flying open. "Guys, Kakashi-sensei is leading Itachi here! They're coming!"

Naruto reached for his shuriken pouch, "If we can catch him off-guard, maybe we'll have a chance." His raven-haired companion nodded in assent and took out his throwing stars. Wordlessly, they each handed Sakura a kunai knife. "Get back to Konoha," Sasuke told her, "tell everyone what's going on. Maybe they can come and help before it's too late. Now, go! Hurry!" With that, he pushed her in the direction of the door, and the two boys sprang out the door, into the trees. "Shadow shuriken?" Naruto whispered. "Shadow shuriken." Sasuke replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayumi raced through the field between the estate and the woods. They must be stopped once they were upon estate grounds, and no one would stop them if not her. She whipped her old headband out of her pocket and wrapped it around her head, firmly tying it out of the way of her eyes. If her bloodline trait was obstructed, it could wreak horrible damage.

Sasuke and Naruto waited impatiently in the treetops just outside the estate's border. If they could catch Itachi here, then Sakura had a good chance of escape. They grasped their shuriken in tandem, and poised their hands to make the seals for the jutsu they would need. They looked at each other, and nodded. Their target was approaching.

Kakashi panted hard, feeling Sasuke and Naruto's chakra suddenly disappear, and Sakura's begin to fade. Damn, he thought. They must have felt the chakra, and, instead of running, had come to fight, masking their chakra to prevent detection. "Are you tired?" Itachi questioned, his voice as steady and impassive as ever. "Perhaps you need a wake up call." With that, he yelled out "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" sending a ball of fire speeding toward Kakashi. Damn, Kakashi thought, I don't have enough chakra to make a water shield, or even a low-powered water attack to block this thing. I'm going to die!

All of a sudden, there came two, no three simultaneous shouts. Two yelled "Shadow Shuriken!" and the other "Ikaesu Gaisen!"

The fireball reversed direction as a purple light flashed from the field directly behind Kakashi. Itachi's face showed genuine shock as he leapt above the returning jutsu, nearly singing the sandals off of his feet. A huge windmill shuriken flew out of the trees, aiming for Itachi, and again the voice called "Ikaesu Gaisen", again the purple light flashed, and there appeared a wall of solid wood directly in the path of the shuriken. It hurtled into the wall, landing with an obstinate thud, and a pained whine was heard from the small blond boy who fell from the wall.

The unseen voice commanded, "All of you, come here now. NOW! Move, move, move!"

Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other, then raced toward the voice. With a rustle of leaves, Sasuke fell into step beside his brother, and a "Wait up!" was heard from the blonde on the ground.

All four reached the field at the same time, and stopped short of a not-so imposing woman.

Ayumi smiled. "That's better. You know that there can be no hostile action on the estate. Let's go back to the house for some hot soup. You all look simply dreadful! Oh, and Naruto – go get Sakura. She can't have gotten too far away."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, well. So, Kakashi found his genin, Sakura is probably halfway to Konoha (poor Naruto!), Sasuke and Itachi are "reunited", and the big surprise'll come in the next chapter or so. Tell me how you liked this! Again, I owe it all to Shoujo Queen. Tell her how wonderful she is for me, if ever you see her!


	5. Chapter 4: Reunions

A/N: Aha! I update sooner! All because of one little review…See where reviewing can get you? Well, truth be told, the review was what got me up off of my lazy butt to write this chapter. The fact that I have inspiration came from the fact that I only used half of Shoujo Queen (hah! I spelt it right this time!)'s ideas last chapter. But, as many authors have pointed out, reviewing helps me write. See, if I know that there are people out there who like my stories, then I'll be quicker about posting chapters simply because I want to please them. Even if it's a simple "Read it. Liked it. Post more." I'm happy. Okay, enough brainwashing. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own Kakashi –shifty eyes- and that's it.

Chapter 4: Reunions 

Itachi sat, staring moodily into the flames. Foe the normally impassive shinobi, this was quite a stretch. So also, he reminded himself, was Kakashi's butt being saved from obliteration by him yet again. Stupid annoying scary lady who make surprisingly good soup. "The soup is good, Ayumi-san," he murmured, deciding not to use a higher term of respect because she had cost him his victory.

The woman nodded her head, and quietly told him that it was not the product of her culinary skills, but that annoying blonde excuse for a shinobi had created it. Annoying little boy. All he was good for was making Itachi look bad. He had to admit, though, the Shadow Shuriken jutsu was an effective technique, especially in the variation the two boys had concocted. If not for the woman, he might be actually injured! And Kakashi dead…if only she had come in a moment later, in time to save him but not the perverted ex-ANBU.

He held up his mug. "Perhaps, some more, Ayumi-san?" She quickly filled his mug with hot soup from the pot on the table. Eyeing him critically, she took the mug, and went to the kitchen. He was tempted to yell at her for taking his soup, but thought better of it at the last minute. Best not to let them know he hadn't eaten for days. They might decide to attack him while he was weakened.

Ayumi came back, and handed him a huge bowl filled with steaming delicious soup, and a mug containing warm milk. She had obviously seen the famished light that came into his eyes when she had brought the soup pot out from the kitchen. He murmured his thanks, then fell on the soup as if it was the last meal he'd ever have. Knowing the blonde boy, it probably would be.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared as Itachi made it halfway through the bowl of soup in less than five minutes. They were each sipping slowly from mugs, but Itachi was gulping his down like a maniac. Kakashi shook his head. The poor boy obviously hadn't eaten for a while. Even famished, though, he was a formidable foe. He watched as Itachi inquisitively tasted the milk, then saw the boy's eyes light up. He quickly gulped down the milk, licking his lips afterward. The telltale scent of the excellent bone-warming liquor produced by the Higurashi plantation wafted through the air.

Kakashi's nose twitched spasmodically, and he sighed at the delicious smell coming from Itachi's now-empty mug. Sasuke wrinkled his smelling apparatus, and whispered to his sensei, "What is that foul smell?" Kakashi blinked. Sasuke obviously didn't appreciate the deliciousness of this special substance. "Sasuke, what you smell is the special liquor that has been distilled by my family for generations." Sasuke blushed slightly. "I'm so sorry, Ayumi-sama. Forgive me."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I thought it disgusting as well when I was your age." He nodded, and gestured with his mug toward the pot. "Help yourself," she responded, and he carefully ladled out the soup into his mug.

Itachi looked up from his bowl, wiped his lips, and rose. He stalked over to the pot, where he ladled out another generous portion of soup, and returned to his seat, where he fell on the steaming substance once again. Kakashi's jaw nearly dropped off. Thank goodness for the mask – it hid his shock effectively. He stared down at his mug. He didn't want to accede the Uchiha's victory in anything, but it seemed as though he would never be able to out eat the teen. Oh well. Naruto probably could, and, what was more, would most likely decide to prove it. The door banged open.

Speak of the devil…

"We're back!" crowed a loud and obnoxious voice. There was a collective sigh from the males in the room, while Ayumi looked a cheery as ever, and went to get their sopping wet coats. Naruto walked into the room, and boldly announced, "I found her! I…" his eyes lit up and his voice trailed off as he spotted the steaming pot of soup. "SOUP!" He cried, and ran to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a bowl the same size as Itachi's and a gigantic spoon. He proceeded to fill his bowl to the brim, and then carefully sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace to eat his prize.

Ayumi and Sakura walked into the room, talking under their breaths. Ayumi must have said something amusing, for Sakura let out a peal of laughter. Itachi looked up, and his head swivelled to the doorway where the kunoichi's stood. Sasuke and Kakashi also looked to the women. Ayumi looked no different, but Sakura…she was as clean as usual, except for a long cut on her leg and a smudge of dirt on her cheeks. She also looked way more tired than Kakashi had ever seen her. Ayumi sat her down on a padded chair and gave her some soup.

Sakura ate hungrily, yawning all the while. The boys didn't notice that Itachi was moving until he knelt at Sakura's feet. He pushed up his sleeves and grasped her leg. The male members of Team 7 were on their feet in an instant. How DARE he touch Sakura that way? Ayumi glared at them, and they quickly sat down again. "Look closely, boys, before you attack," she said calmly. They followed her advice, and saw Sakura's cut being bathed with water that flowed from Itachi's hand over the wound and into his other hand, which was cupped to catch the liquid.

He then put his left hand over the wound, and began making seal with the right. The skin beneath his palm glowed for a brief moment, and Sakura flinched. Itachi removed his hands and sat back on his heels. "Better?" he queried, almost smiling. Sakura blinked. "Ummm…yes. Thank you." He brushed away her thanks with a flick of his wrist and stood. He walked past his seat and put another two logs on the fire.

Sasuke stared. Kakashi stared. Sakura stared. Ayumi stared. Naruto looked at his bowl and cursed under his breath.

Itachi, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes fastened on him, went back to sit at Sakura's feet. He propped his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, staring into the mirror that reflected Sakura's face. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Is my brother crushing on Sakura?" he whispered. Kakashi shook his head in bewilderment. "It doesn't seem possible…"

Ayumi glowered at them. "I think that it's time we were all in bed. You have all exerted yourselves quite a bit today – you need rest, and plenty of it. Now," she continued as she rose, "I'll show you where you can spend the night."

She led them up the stairs, and opened the second door she came to. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, there are two beds in this room. You two will share it. Goodnight!" She kissed them both on the top of their heads, ignoring Naruto's protest and Sasuke's glare, and pushed them into the bedroom.

Walking along the corridor, she stopped at another door. "Kakashi-san, please take this room. I believe you know where everything is?" He nodded. "Yes, I've stayed here before. Good of you to remember which room I was in." She smiled and pushed him into the room. "Get some sleep, this time!" she added as he closed the door.

The fifth door opened into yet another room, this one for Sakura. Ayumi hugged her, and smiled, "Goodnight, Sakura-chan. Sleep well!" The young kunoichi nodded and yawned, stepping into the room. Ayumi gestured to the door across the hall. "I'll be here, if you need anything." Sakura nodded again, and closed her door.

"Now, Itachi-kun, your room is here," she continued, walking to a door a little further down the corridor. He bowed. "Many thanks, Ayumi-sama, for your hospitality." She cut him off. "No need for thanks, Itachi-kun. I simply do as my family has always done. Now, to bed and to sleep!" With that, she pushed him into the room, closed the door, and walked back down the hall to her own quarters.

Later that night, Naruto woke from a deep sleep desperately needing to go to the bathroom. He swung out of bed and quietly padded to the door. Opening it, he turned back to see is Sasuke was awake. He didn't even notice said genin quickly close his eyes, and stepped out into the hall. "Now," he muttered to himself, "which way's the bathroom…" He tiptoed past Kakashi's room, past Sakura's room…and stopped. Spinning around, he looked closely at the figure sitting on the floor near Sakura's door. Two red eyes shone through the darkness. Itachi was sitting by Sakura's door. Itachi was awake near Sakura's door. Itachi was watching to make sure Sakura was safe. No, couldn't be!

Naruto raced back to his room, forgetting his urgent need, and jumped on Sasuke, shaking him. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up!" The raven-haired boy grunted, and pushed his teammate off of him. "I'm awake, dobe. What is it now?"

"Itachi is sitting by Sakura's door! What should we do?" The Uchiha boy shrugged. "Well, he can't hurt her – it's forbidden here. If anything, he doesn't trust Ayumi-sama to protect her and is doing it himself. Whoa!" he exclaimed, realizing the meaning of his last statement. "Itachi? Protecting someone?"

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are we going to do about it?"

Sasuke rolled over. "We'll talk to Kakashi-sensei in the morning. Get some sleep, Naruto."

The blonde huffed, but he swung himself back into bed, and was soon snoring away. Sasuke, however, remained awake for nearly an hour, puzzling over his brother's strange behaviour.

On the other side of the wall, Kakashi had heard the whole exchange, and was deeply puzzled. Not as puzzled as by his hostess, however. He knew he had seen her before, for he recognized her somewhat, and her chakra was definitely familiar. He brought to his mind the feeling of the chakra of every person he had ever been close enough too to recognize their unique chakra.

It brought back something disturbing.

"But she was dead!" he whispered to himself. "I was told she was dead!"

A/N: So, instant recap: Itachi seems to have a crush on Sakura, Kakashi once knew Ayumi, Naruto's probably going to wet his bed, and Sasuke is confused. W00t! –coughs- Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter, it's probably not entirely character accurate because 1) I haven't seen Naruto in almost a week, 2) I have actually only seen Itachi in fan fictions, and 3) Most of these events will probably never happen so it's not exactly believable. Oh well. Let me know what you think! It really helps me write!


	6. Chapter 5: Disturbance

A/N: Well, well. I update again. I particularly like this chapter…it is so…well, I won't tell you. You have to read it yourself. And review. A special piece of news, though: Shoujo Queen is now the OFFICIAL co-writer of this story! Yay! Betcha couldn't guess that that would happen, could ya! –coughs- Now, on with the story! You must tell me what you think of what's happening – particularly if the characters are believable. –nod nod- A special note to my reviewers, Qazicle, Shoujo Queen, brokenwind, and Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki, you guys rock! . Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: Kakashi is mine, Itachi belongs to Shoujo Queen, either than that, we own diddlysquat.

Chapter 5: Disturbance 

Sakura woke with a start from a disturbing dream. Breathing deeply, she tried to shake the images of death from her mind. Okay, she thought, I'll just isolate everyone's chakra to make sure they're still here. It was what she always did to reassure herself when she was frightened. Reaching out, she found her senseis. Kakashi was awake, though not doing anything. Probably reading his retarded book.

Ah, there was Ayumi-sama's. She was asleep. Poor Ayumi-sama. She'd had a long day yesterday.

And Naruto's, with Sasuke's close by. Surprisingly, Naruto was up as well as Sasuke – an uncommon occurrence. Mentally shrugging, she tentatively reached out for Itachi's chakra.

She gave a strangled gasp at the proximity of the sleeping shinobi.

He was really, really close.

The door burst open.

Before she could grab the kunai knife that was strapped to her thigh, or even scream. Itachi was kneeling by her bed. "Are you alright?" he queried. Wait – Itachi? Asking a QUESTION? As she was attempting to somehow rationalize this, he continued. "I heard you gasp, and thought you might be in trouble."

She mutely shook her head, then, as he sat back on his heels, whispered, "No, Uchiha-sama. I was merely surprised to sense you so close." He dipped his dark head, but she noticed that he seemed a bit disappointed when she called him "Uchiha-sama".

First a question, then showing disappointment…Sakura's pink head was reeling from this strange new side of Itachi that she was seeing.

She ripped her eyes away from his blood red ones as she heard pounding feet down the hallway. "C'mon guys!" a familiar voice called out, "I'm hungry! Let's get breakfast!" Sakura rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. She stalked into the hallway and punched Naruto.

"Baka!" she whispered, "Ayumi-sama is asleep!"

"Oh, that's right! Sorry!" he exclaimed, lowering his voice in mid-sentence as she punched him again.

His blue eyes narrowed, looking at something over her shoulder. She turned to see Itachi nonchalantly walking out of her room. When she spun around the give Naruto an explanation, he was gone, and all that was left where he had been was a dissipating cloud of smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi walked out of his room, yawning and stretching. It had been a long night of deep thought and half-forgotten memories. His Icha Icha Paradise had been unable to distract him, and he was dangling it, unread, from his right hand.

The other hand held his Leaf headband to his naked chest. He was wearing his jounin uniform pants – with no belt so that they hung low on his hips – and his ever-present mask. His silver hair cascaded over his face, effectively hiding his Sharingan.

He lounged against the doorway, breathing in the familiar scent of cinnamon that lingered throughout the house, and the equally familiar smell of delicate white roses that always hung around…

"Good morning, Hatake. Did you sleep well?" he pushed back his hair to find Ayumi smirking up at him.

And found himself unable to answer as he took in her just-tight-enough tank top, the inch of firm skin showing where her shirt ended, and the long legs extending from the just-short-enough shorts. He let his eyes glide over her again and again until he felt the pressure leave his left hand as cool fingers brushed against his skin. He wrenched his eyes to her face to see her hands putting on his headband and adjusting his mask.

Seeing that she was on her tiptoes to reach him, and having a hard time at hit, he bent his head.

In doing so, a long-forgotten memory sprang before his inner eyes.

She giggled as he caught her waist, pulling her to him for a kiss. His hands caressed the small of her back beneath her tank top as she snuggled into his naked chest, running her hands over his muscled shoulders and arms. 

She pushed his hair away from his eyes and fastened his headband on his forehead, caressing his scar before pulling the hiate down to cover his newly-gained Sharingan. "Let me make that easier for you…" he murmured, bending his head close to hers. She knotted the hiate, and he stole another kiss from her delicious lips, breathing in the scent of white roses that always lingered around her.

"_Hatake!" she giggled, "I have to go, or sensei will be suspicious!" Reluctantly, he let her go, but not before…_

"Hatake? Hatake? Hey, baka, are you there?" Her small hand waved in front of his visible eye as he blinked the memory away.

"Yes, I'm here…just remembering something that I had forgotten." His eye crinkled as he smiled down at her. She raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Like breakfast?" she queried flippantly.

He laughed. "With Naruto around, it's pretty difficult to forget anything to do with food!" Bowing slightly, he walked past her in the direction of…

"Wait!" she called out "The kitchen's this way!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All through breakfast, Naruto was silent and moody. Even a comment from Sasuke, which usually would have provoked another pointless argument between the two, went unnoticed as he stared at his bowl of steaming oatmeal.

He ate without his usual gusto, and didn't answer anyone, not even Ayumi asking if he would have more.

Itachi, however, was polite and even spoke a few sentences!

After he finished, Naruto got up, rinsed his bowl, and left the kitchen.

Sasuke shot a question at Kakashi with his eyes, and said jounin nodded.

The raven-haired Uchiha boy thanked Ayumi for breakfast, bid the others a good morning, and dashed out after his sullen teammate.

Ayumi raised her eyebrows. "That was strange…" she commented before asking Sakura to help her clean up. The pink-haired kunoichi excitedly agreed, and shooed the two jounins out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi jerked his head up from his book. He could have sworn he heard Sasuke's voice. Said genin came running up, calling Kakashi's name.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's Naruto – you have to get to the front of the house! I'm going to find Ayumi-sama!" With that, he was off again, yelling for the Higurashi woman.

Kakashi stuffed his book in his pocket, cursing under his breath, and ran.

When he reached the front of the house, Ayumi was already there. She was running up to Itachi and Naruto, who were having a one-sided argument.

"Baka-ketsu, you stay away from Sakura-chan, you hear me?" Naruto was speaking very quietly, through clenched teeth. "You go near her again, and you will not live to see another sunrise. Know this, you Uchiha bastard: if you do anything to Sakura, the nine-tail fox demon of Konoha will eat your Sharingan for breakfast. Do I make myself clear?"

Itachi merely looked at him.

"Are you finished?" he lazily enquired.

When Naruto glared at him, speechless with anger, he nodded and began walking over to the recently arrived Sakura.

"Why you…" Naruto ran to throw a handful of shuriken at the Uchiha's arrogant back.

In the blink of an eye, Ayumi was between the two. "Hey! Do I have to use this?" she pointed to her eyes as the smoke from her transportation jutsu cleared.

"If you must fight," she continued, "leave the estate."

Naruto savagely nodded, and called to Itachi.

"I challenge you to come off the grounds and fight me to the death," he quietly seethed.

A/N: Mwahahaha! I, your evil authoress, leave you yet another cliffhanger! My co-authoress is quite against the whole principal of a cliff-hanger, but agreed with me that it keeps people reading…

Now, Let's see…I may never tell you what happens next (and you'll get no more juicy Kakashi flashbacks!) if I don't get a few reviews. –smirks- So, when people are upset at me because I haven't updated, it'll be YOUR fault! And I will tell them to yell at you. –nod nod- Many thanks to those of you who did, and do, review – you guys are my heroes!

Oh, and in the next chapter, or the one after that, I am introducing a new character. She won't be predominant, but…well, lets just say we'll have to see, right?


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Happenings

A/N: Ah, the loveliness of cliffhangers. Despite threatening that if I didn't get reviews, I wouldn't post this next chapter, I have decided to be lenient and not leave you hanging. Because I'm nice. Again, many thanks to my co-authoress Shoujo Queen for her exquisite help! Oh, and the characters might be OOC, as I am not very well informed on them (I've only seen the first 15 or so episodes), and I am putting them in situations that they might not otherwise be in. The most OOC is likely to be Itachi, as I've never seen an episode with him. And, for clarification: For the purpose of the plot, both Kakashi and Ayumi are 28, and the three genins are 13. I know that I'm upping Kakashi's age a bit, but it's the only way to do it, as you'll see in later chapters.

Sorry for the long note! Just had to get all that out…XD

Disclaimer: I own only Kakashi. And Shoujo Queen owns only Itachi. –nod nod- Just don't tell anyone, kay?

Chapter 6: Strange Happenings 

"If you must fight," she continued, "leave the estate."

Naruto savagely nodded, and called to Itachi.

"I challenge you to come off the grounds and fight me to the death," he quietly seethed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out. "You're going to get yourself killed!

The blond kitsune looked down, and gritted, "I don't care. That baka-ketsu says he loves you, but he doesn't know what love even means. Love is willing to kill for someone, and also willing to die for them. And," he looked up and screamed, "AND I'M WILLING TO DIE FOR YOU!" Everyone except Itachi stared on in shock, as Naruto continued. "So, Uchiha slime, I'm gonna show you what love really means. And even if I die, at least you'll know how to care for Sakura. Maybe even deserve her. Let's go, you red eyed bastard!"

Itachi began resolutely stalking to the border of the estate, and Naruto turned to follow.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, and ran in front of Naruto.

Before he could react, she had put her arms around him and was hugging him fiercely.

"Don't do it! I don't want you to die!" she sobbed into his shoulder. Everyone, now including Itachi, stared in shock once again as Naruto's wide eyes closed, and he gently returned Sakura's embrace.

Sasuke leaned over to his sensei and whispered, "Out of curiosity, and gratitude to Naruto, what happened to me?"

Kakashi shook his silver head. "I wish I knew. Women are so complicated…" They looked in Ayumi's direction, anticipating another death glare for their smart-ass comments, but the kunoichi was looking sadly at the hugging figures.

Sadly?

Sensei and student looked at each other. Women were indeed complicated. Little did they know that she was thinking of another young couple from years ago.

Itachi watched in utter amazement, although he was careful not to let it show on his face. What in deepest hell was going on?

The way Sakura acted around Naruto, and the way she spoke to him made Itachi think that she would have no opposition to Naruto's proposed duel. But, here she was, telling the boy that she didn't want him to die, and sobbing.

Damn, Itachi thought. How could I let this happen? He was going to have to revise his plans somewhat…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day, Ayumi walked out of the house to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing, Sakura practising her aim with shuriken, and Kakashi under the ancient cherry tree, reading.

Curious as to the subject matter of the slim orange book, she walked over to the silver haired jounin and lifted the novel from his hands; ignoring the small sound of protest he uttered.

She read a few paragraphs, her blush deepening with each word. After less than a minute, she gasped, and gave the offending object back to him.

"Hatake, you pervert! I can't believe anyone would read that, much less YOU!" she exclaimed as she plunked herself down next to him.

"Everyone needs an escape," he shrugged, resuming where he had left off. "And," he added, without looking up, "my name is Kakashi. No one uses my last name – it would make me more comfortable if you didn't, either."

She blinked, and her eyes filled with tears of loss at the memories brought on by his words.

"Ha," she whispered breathlessly, "ta," she sighed, "ke," she groaned as he smothered her with kisses. He grinned into her mouth. "My name is Kakashi," he murmured, tracing the word onto her back with fingers dripping in chakra.

"_Everyone calls you that! I thought our relationship was different!" she giggled as she broke from his full lips to trail butterfly kisses down his neck._

_Her back arched as his firm muscled arms slid tightly around her torso, and he pressed her small lithe body into his._

_Her hands began to trace the muscles on his back, and he gently lifted her chin to plant a kiss on her willing lips. They broke from the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes, and he smirked at her blush._

_She gave him a glare, and he laughed at the fake anger on her face. She melted the frown away, and snuggled more closely into him._

_He brushed her long hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. She grasped his chin, and drew his face down until she could kiss him, which she did._

_Soundly._

_Ever one to take an advantage presented to him, he…_

"I'm sorry, I truly am! I didn't mean to make you cry! You can call me Hatake, if you like…"

Ayumi woke from her reverie to see Kakashi's face close to her own, looking quite desperate.

"Oh…no, it…it wasn't you. Really, it wasn't! What you said just made me remember something about someone, and…and…well," she looked at him to see if he would catch on. "It's a sad memory. It truly isn't your fault, Ha- erm…Kakashi."

He looked relieved, and picked his book back up.

Her shoulders slumped slightly at the fact that he hadn't understood what she was trying to say.

Plastering a smile on her face, she tipped Kakashi's book so that she could see the cover. Reading the name, she snorted in amusement, and a bit of disgust.

"Jiraiya? THAT old pervert? I should have guessed! He being your old sensei and all…Stupid old man. Kept trying to get me to model for him."

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "He did? Wait…you knew him?"

She stared at him. "You…you…you…" she shook with frustration. MEN! They were so dense! "You don't remember me?"

He looked at his lap. "You chakra is similar to someone I once knew – actually, it's practically identical. As is your face. That's not surprising, considering she was also a Higurashi. However, you couldn't be her - she died 13 years ago, when the Nine-Tail fox attacked our village." He picked up the book again, intending to loose his pain in its pages as he always did.

Ayumi looked sadly at him, and then raised her hand to his masked face. Time to take the law into her own hands. If he was so certain that she was dead…

"You never used to wear this." She murmured, adjusting it so that it was straight. "Particularly when you…"

She whispered the rest of the statement in his ear, her fingers still hooked onto the edge of the mask. His eye widened, and then curved into a deliriously happy smile. As she continued whispering, he grabbed her wrist and gently tugged it down, effectively removing his mask. With his other hand, he gently cupped her chin and turned her mischievous face to his own. "I'm so glad that you're alive," he murmured as he bent his head and kissed her soundly.

Ayumi giggled into his mouth, sending his senses into blissful overload as he deepened the kiss, smelling her intoxicating scent, tasting her familiar mouth, feeling her still-lithe body, hearing her soft moan…

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their argument to stare outright at their sensei making out with their hostess. Their jaws practically fell off as Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha Paradise book fell out of his hands, unnoticed, to the grass as he manoeuvred his body closer to Ayumi's.

Sakura came over to ask the boys what they were looking at, and they pointed, dumbstruck, to the kissing couple.

Sakura muttered "Dobe!" at them, and smacked them both on their respective heads before stalking off, a dopey smile on her face, to continue her practice.

Itachi came out of the house and stared in utter shock at an embracing couple for the second time that day.

Stupid people.

Making him not only emotional, but also sick to his stomach.

Kakashi and Ayumi were doing some pretty serious kissing over there.

He shivered.

What an awful display.

He turned away to quell his churning stomach, and spotted Sakura using a tree for target practice.

He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, earning a gasp, a jump, and a shuriken far to close to his eyes for comfort. He gently pushed her hand down as she visibly relaxed. "Oh, it's just you, Uchiha-sama. You scared me!"

He nodded an apology, and gestured to the shuriken-studded tree. "Would you like a more challenging target?" he queried.

She blinked. Another question?

"Ummm…sure! Thanks Uchiha-sama!" He smiled slightly, and stood near the tree. Sakura shook her head to clear her vision as he rapidly threw the throwing stars to her. Had he just smiled? It couldn't be, she assured herself. Not a chance.

After throwing her all her weapons, he positioned himself where her original target had been.

She threw a handful of shuriken at him, using her chakra to make them come at him form all angles, with extra strength.

He leaped effortlessly, and easily dodged them all.

Immediately, she sent another barrage, this time, one chakra-strengthened shuriken at a time. Again, he evaded her attack. She narrowed her eyes, and tried again, this time with her newly learned senbon umbrella jutsu. None of the missiles hit her target, and Itachi wasn't even breathing hard!

She had expected nothing less from him, but it was still frustrating.

Grinning, she surreptitiously made some seals while reaching for her shuriken pouch. She whispered a phrase as she let the throwing stars fly. He skilfully dodged both the original AND the second set of weapons in the shadow of the first!

As she gritted her teeth in frustration, fire-tipped senbon sped toward her from the trees.

Itachi's eye widened infinitesimally, and Sakura gasped.

Naruto heard, and began racing toward her. Itachi began making rapid hand signs – the beginnings of an earth barrier. Kakashi and Ayumi leapt up and rushed toward the small kunoichi.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Naruto tried desperately to reach Sakura's side.

Words leapt unbidden from his lips, and he whispered "Ikaesu Gaisen," as his eyes flashed purple with the Kakai Genkai of the Higurashi clan, and the senbon reversed direction as Itachi's earth shield sprang from the ground.

Ayumi and Kakashi were running towards the woods, Itachi was defusing his barrier, and Sasuke was helping Sakura up as Naruto stared at the scene.

What the HELL had just happened?

A girl stepped from the woods directly in front of the running shinobi. Her red-and-black clad shoulders were shaking with indignation as she clenched her fingerless-gloved hand into a fist.

Itachi whispered a barely audible word. "Nariesha…"

A/N: Well, so that's done. I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter – had to re-write it several times, so…yeah. If you don't like it, I don't either, but review anyways! –sigh- okay, enough subliminal messaging… Anyways, this is probably the last chapter I'll write for a while, as I am painfully behind in my Andromeda fan fiction, tears of the Sun. It's hard to juggle so many! Therefore, until I am caught up with that one, or until Shoujo Queen intercedes for you, I won't be updating this. Don't lose heart, though – I'll get to it eventually! I've had questions from my sisters, who watch me as I write, as to the definitions of several terms, so I shall define a few here in case any of you have the same inquiry!

Kunoichi (or kunochi – I've seen it spelled both ways): a female ninja

Shinobi: a ninja

Genin: the lowest level of ninja

Chuunin: a higher level of ninja; mid-ranked

Jounin: the highest level of ninja

Dobe: retard

Baka: stupid

Baka-ketsu: asshole

Kakai Genkai: bloodline trait

Shuriken: ninja throwing stars

Senbon (singular – senbo): long throwing needles, often tipped with poison

Hiate: the headband that signifies a ninja's village of origin

Kitsune: fox

Icha Icha Paradise: Heehee! Kakashi's beloved adult novels…okay, they're porn. Translated, it's usually Make Out Paradise, but it's more correct translation is Come Come Paradise.

Ikaesu Gaisen: A made-up bloodline trait of my own. Ikaesu means to return fire, or shoot back; Gaisen means…well, I can't find the translation I wrote down for that one. But it means something similar to Ikaesu. Essentially, I was looking for something like the Backlash Wave from InuYasha – but wanted it a bit more subtle.


	8. Chapter 7: First Steps to Seperation

A/N: Yeah, I know I said it'd be a while, but the story just wouldn't stop, and I had to write it down before I forgot it! Many thanks to all of you who reviewed – love you to bits! Also, recognition to my co-authoress Shoujo Queen, without whom this chapter would be much different. And, probably, worse. So, without further ado, the story!

Disclaimer: I own Kakashi. Shoujo Queen owns Itachi. You guys can fight over everyone else.

Chapter 7: First Steps to Separation 

"You gave me orders to watch the estate," Nariesha said simply. She and Itachi were talking under the cherry tree where he had dragged her after her sudden entry onto the estate.

He glared at her. "But not to reveal yourself."

"Hey!" she retorted, "That bitch was trying to kill you!" He shook his head. "I was assisting her in practice. It was all part of the plan."

She sneered in derision. "Itachi-kun, if you weren't number one - my leader and number two - likely to kill me, I'd say to hell with your screwed up plan. This elaborate plot based on a stupid 'vision of the future' is a total waste of time.

You aren't succeeding, things are obviously falling apart around here, and we have better things to be doing. Plus, because of your stupid plan, Hikaru, Mirina, and Shoji are dead.

Sure, the kids show promise. But, c'mon! How can you believe anyone who says that these little idiots could defeat all of us? Seriously, why not give up this insane scheme?"

He stood and looked down at her anger-flushed face.

"Are you overheating under that heavy outfit? Your face is red."

She glared at him, and shrugged out of the heavy black and red kimono, revealing a tighter, shorter pink kimono. Her hands went to the two fans tucked into her green sash. "I think it's time I took this into my own hands," she calmly stated, and walked away from him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was feeling a bit left out. As much as he would never admit it, he had fun with Naruto, but the dobe was off with Sakura. Who Sasuke liked to have around as well. Who knew where Kakashi was, and Ayumi had disappeared as well – he didn't even want to think about what they could be doing. He wasn't exactly about to talk to his brother, or the small kunoichi either.

All talking (or doing other things he didn't care to think about) together – Sakura and Naruto, Kakashi and Ayumi, Itachi and the girl. Exactly how everyone managed to fall in love he was unsure, but he was sure that he would never…

"Hello!"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his pale skin as the pink-clad figure grinned at him.

"I'm Nariesha," she announced, brandishing her fans and winking slowly at him. She sauntered to the side of the house beside him, and sat down, stretching out her long legs before folding them beneath her. "So, what's your name?" she whispered at him, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

The normally impervious boy gulped, and uttered, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Nariesha giggled coyly. "Oh, my! You're that slime ball's little brother. I wouldn't have guessed, you are so good looking, and Itachi certainly isn't. I wonder…do you like girls?" He tried to regain control over himself, and failed. Knowing that if he spoke, his voice would sound strange, he opted fro a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, that's better. Itachi emphatically hates them, so you are not quite as cold as he. That's good – I don't like cold men," she murmured.

As she continued flirting, Itachi groaned inwardly from his vantage point across the lawn. She obviously didn't get the meaning of 'subtle'. If she wasn't careful, she'd ruin everything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…care to explain?" Kakashi had adopted a relaxed air as he leaned casually against the counter. But Ayumi could see that he was incredibly tense.

"What am I explaining, Hatake?" she asked simply.

He stared unblinkingly at her. "Exactly how Naruto, the son of your old sensei, Uzumaki, has the Kakai Genkai of your clan."

She looked shocked. How could he doubt her? How could he even suspect what he was accusing her of? Didn't he know how much she loved him?

"UZUMAKI-SAMA? Hatake, are you out of your mind? I know what you are asking, but it doesn't make sense that you would think such a thing! Uzumaki didn't even have a girlfriend – he wasn't interested in women, much less a small 15-year-old girl. Good grief, he hated me! And I hated him! How could you think that I slept with my sensei?

What is more, how do you know that Naruto is Uzumaki's son?

What proof is there for either of those possibilities?"

She looked genuinely distraught, but he held himself back from wrapping her in his arms and soothing her. He had to know the truth. He had to know what had happened. He had to know how, against all odds, one of his students seemed to be Ayumi's child with her sensei.

"The proof is this. On the day that the Nine Tail Fox demon attacked Konoha, Uzumaki was found dead, his chakra depleted. He was lying near the wall of the village, and next to him was a baby wrapped in blankets. The Hokage sealed the spirit of the demon in the boy, and today he has displayed the Ikaesu Gaisen bloodline trait." He grew colder and more distant as he continued. He felt himself loose all compassion and love for her, and, powerless to stop himself, he ploughed on.

"I suppose you also desire the proof of your death, Ayumi-san," she flinched at the honorific, but he relentlessly continued, "The facts are this. You were seen entering the village that day, but no one saw you leave, and, although your body was never found, your hiate was. It was charred, and we knew then that you had been killed." He pulled the headband out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table.

Ayumi blinked back the tears that accompanied his tone, and steeled herself for what she needed to say.

"No one saw me leave, _Kakashi-sama_, because my baka sensei transported me against my will out of the village. Far away. Out of danger. I saw the village in flames from the distance, and ran until my feet bled."

He narrowed his eyes. "You still haven't explained about Naruto."

She walked up to him, and blazed, "Think. We were young, but we were also fertile. Did we once think about the possibility of a child? No. Did we once think to protect ourselves from that eventuality? From that shame? No!" she was seething, speaking with barely controlled anger, although the hurt was evident in her green eyes.

"Was that six-month trip I went on really to visit my family? You, of all people, would have known that my family had all died years before. There was no family to visit! I did what I did, for your protection, and that of the child.I found out that I was pregnant, and spent a month forging letters from my family. I spent another month getting my correspondence verified, and getting permission from the Hokage to leave for a certain amount of time.

"I returned to the village when the pregnancy was over, intending to tell the village about my little brother who I had adopted, and to tell you about your son."

He turned away from her sincere, hurt face. "It's a good story, Ayumi-san. I'm impressed how fast you think," he added coolly, "to make up something that elaborate in so short a time. It's almost believable."

He left her in the kitchen, and she scrubbed at the one stubborn tear that fell onto her cheek.

Itachi nearly smiled from the rafters where he had observed the whole thing. Nariesha had actually done something that turned out well, for a change. The plan was going better than expected! Thank goodness that Kakashi was responsive to the Mangenkyo's distance hypnosis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura stopped mid-laugh as she spotted the girl sauntering towards them. She glared Nariesha's tight-fitting outfit and seductively made-up eyes.

Said kunoichi looked surprised, and called out, "I'm so sorry for attacking you! I only did so to protect my friend. I know," she continued in a more regular tone as she reached Sakura and Naruto. "that you would have done as I did, but I apologize all the same," she grinned winningly.

Sakura's expression softened, and she held out her hand. "I accept your apology. My name is Sakura Haruno – what's yours? I didn't hear what Itachi called you…"

Nariesha shook Sakura's hand, and announced, "Nariesha Hamasaki! Pleased to meet you! And," she purred, smiling seductively at Naruto, "you as well."

He stared at her. She winked, and turned back to Sakura. "Let's leave these baka boys, and go have a girl talk!" she suggested. Sakura grinned, and nodded. "Bye, Naruto!" she called over her shoulder as she and Nariesha left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, supper was a strange affair. Kakashi was silent, and ate sparingly. Sasuke and Naruto were vying for Nariesha's attention, and she was flirting with both of them. Itachi was watching with an amused air, and he and Sakura occasionally exchanged comments on the scene. Ayumi was nowhere to be seen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura woke once again in the middle of the night to quiet sobs coming from the room across the hall.

She sat up in bed, hoping that the crying was part of a dream. No such luck. The sobs continued.

She stood, and tiptoed to the door. Opening it slowly, so as not to wake Itachi sleeping in the next room, she crept out into the hall and opened Ayumi's door. Ayumi sat up quickly, and brushed her brown curls from her eyes. Eyes that were rimmed in red and still full of tears.

"Sakura," she whispered, "go back to bed. It's late." The pink-haired genin shook her head. "Ayumi-chan, what's wrong? And," she added, seeing the older woman begin to dismiss the theory, "don't tell me there's nothing wrong with you."

Ayumi bit her lip, and looked away. "I don't want to get you involved, Sakura-chan. It is my own stupidity that brought this on." She stood, and gently pushed Sakura out the door.

Sakura left willingly, but silently waited outside the door. Ayumi was too distraught to notice the girl peering through the half-open door. Sakura watched as the jounin softly lay on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her shoulders began heaving, and her fists clenched the charred Leaf hiate that Sakura hadn't noticed previously.

Sadly, she saw Ayumi's wavy dark hair spill over her pale blue dress. The Higurashi's still-sandaled feet drew up, and she curled into a fetal position, softly crying.

Sakura crept in, and sat at Ayumi's back until the latter fell asleep. She was getting up to leave when Ayumi began to murmur in her dreams.

"No…no…please believe me…don't go…HATAKE!" she shrieked, sat up, and promptly began crying again.

Sakura shrunk into the shadows as Ayumi went to the window and parted the curtains. She lifted her face to the breeze, and jumped lightly onto the roof, then onto the grass. Sakura ran to the window, and watched Ayumi walk to the old cherry tree and chakra-climb up into the blossoms.

Down the hall, Kakashi tried to shake from his mind the sound of that scream. Itachi felt his efforts, and grinned savagely. "You want the memory gone, Kakashi? My pleasure." His eyes began to swirl, and Kakashi felt his mind beginning to leave again. "No!" he cried inwardly, trying desperately to regain control of himself.

A/N: This chapter feels really disjointed. -- I don't like it much. Oh well. It serves its purpose, because without it, I couldn't really finish the story, now could I? Sorry to those of you who were all happy that Itachi was nice…turns out, he's not after all. Man, this fic really is plunging, huh? I mean, going from humorous arguments between our two favourite power-hungry genin, to fighting drama, to sweet Kakashi/Ayumi romance, to angst and dark plots…Heehee! I 3 it!


	9. Chapter 8: The Game of Treachery

A/N: Okay, so another chapter. So sorry to those of you waiting for another Tears of the Sun chapter – I can't seem to get my head around it these days. But, this story is almost done, and when it is, I'll have more brain space to think about Andromeda fan fiction. .

So, anyways, this is mostly a connecting chapter – things explained, but nothing really dramatic happens.

Disclaimer: Once again, I really don't own anything, but I often am deluded into thinking that I own Kakashi, and Shoujo Queen is certain that she owns Itachi. –nod nod- Also, the lyrics to the lullaby are from Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. I don't own 'em either.

Chapter 8: The Game of Treachery 

He was lying on a bed, and a woman was leaning over him. "Are you mommy's cute little baby boy? Are you?" she giggled, and kissed his little toes. He burbled, and grinned up at her as she wrapped him in blankets and strapped him into a backpack. She pulled it onto her back, and hefted a heavy bag onto her shoulder. "We've got a long trip, little one, so you just go to sleep. In two days, you'll get to see daddy! Won't that be fun?"

_She began trudging away from the huge moss-covered house._

"_I'll miss this place," she whispered, and, squaring her shoulders, stepped into the forest._

_The next thing he knew, he was awake, seeing the trees rush past him, and hearing the swish of leaves brushing past the young woman carrying him. Frightened, he began to cry. She immediately stopped, and took off the backpack he was in. "Are you alright? Aww, don't cry! Here, mommy'll make it all better." She hugged him close and soothed his cries into her pale blue dress. "My poor baby! Shhhh, Shhhh," she began to hum softly, and then to sing._

"_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono subete suttee_

_Shimaetara ii ni ne_

_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_Sonna toki itsu date_

_Me o tojire ba_

_Waratteru kini ga iru…"_

_She continued singing the lullaby as she bundled him back up in his blankets and strapped him snugly into the backpack. She picked it up and pulled it again onto her back, and leapt back to the treetops, still singing._

Naruto awoke with a start, and whispered, "Mother…"

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "What's the matter, Naruto? You look shell-shocked."

The blonde swivelled his head to his Uchiha companion, and muttered, "Nothing. It's nothing. Just a stupid dream."

The raven-haired boy looked at the tears pooling in the blue eyes, and replied, "Naruto, something is wrong, and you're going to tell me. What dream? And why did you say 'mother'? What's going on?"

Naruto lowered his head, and gritted, "I dreamed of my mom, okay? But, I think it was more than a dream. I think it was a memory. If so, Sasuke, then…" he stopped.

"Then what?" Sasuke prompted.

"I…I…I don't know. It was just a dream. Forget it." He got up, and walked over to the cupboard. He spun with a shirt in his hand as the door swung open.

"You guys, I need your help!"

The boys stared at Sakura in her green shorts and top. Their eyes went down to the kunai knife strapped to her thigh, then back up to her anxious eyes.

"We're in Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto grinned like an idiot. Sasuke muttered a soft "Dobe," and smacked him. The two glared at each other then turned back to Sakura.

"Okay, it's this. Kakashi-sensei is acting weird, right?"

"What else is new?" Naruto quipped.

"Weirder than usual, Naruto! Anyways, somehow, he must have said something to hurt Ayumi-san, and I think we need to do something. I mean, Kakashi-sensei is in love with her, but she was sobbing all over the place. And she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We have to figure out what's going on!"

Naruto looked puzzled. "But, Sakura, why would Kakashi want to hurt her? I mean, if they are in love as you said, then wouldn't he want to protect her?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wider. "If he was being controlled…no, it can't be! No! But, why?" He began pacing, and put his hands on his head, still muttering to himself.

The other two genin looked at him, then Sakura brightened. "Controlled! You mean, like brainwashed?"

Naruto picked up on her thread. "It's gotta be Itachi! I mean, seriously. Doesn't he have the most advanced Sharingan? And, if Kakashi could control Zabuza with his, couldn't Itachi do the same, but on a worse level?"

Sakura stared at him.

Sasuke stared at him.

"Wow. That's exactly what I was thinking! Naruto, you're surprising!"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am!"

Sakura smiled at him. "Good, then! Let's start on our plan!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi stared out of his window, watching the rain pound against the glass, and the cherry tree's blossoms fall, soaked, to the ground.

He sighed. As long as he didn't do anything, his mind was free. Itachi's Sharingan, because it was a Kakai Genkai, didn't use much chakra, but, in order to keep this amount of control over as powerful a shinobi as Kakashi, he used a lot of energy.

Damn.

The boy had obviously laid his plans well, and they had fallen quite gracefully into the Uchiha's trap. And, in doing so, jeopardized their secret mission.

Although, Kakashi wasn't entirely certain what Itachi had to gain from such a trap.

The boy seemed to want the reunited lovers to be at odds, but why? Why, also, did he seem to want to get between Sakura and Naruto? And, what was with the too-friendly girl, Nariesha?

As he pondered this, Kakashi saw the hated figure go up to the cherry tree, and look to its top branches. He seemed to be talking to someone.

Kakashi shook his head. Stupid kid. He went back to his previous thoughts.

What reason would the Uchiha have to want to cause division in Team 7 and their possible allies?

The reality hit him, and he felt a chill go through him.

This was bad.

Very, very bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, Higurashi, what are you doing in the tree?"

She glared down at him.

"Sitting, Uchiha brat. And trying to figure out what in deepest hell is going on. Got a problem with that?"

He smirked up at her. "Was that a challenge?"

She snorted in derision. "Baka-ne, you know as well as I do that a battle between a Higurashi and an Uchiha is as disastrous as a child born of a union between those two clans."

"There has never been an Uchiha-Higurashi child."

"Because it was forbidden. Because of the danger of such a child."

"So, you are stating that a battle between us would be as horrible and mutually suicidal as a theoretical child?"

"I am."

"Well, rest assured, Higurashi, I am not going to fight you. I'm just here to see how you are doing."

"Very poorly, thanks. Why do you want to know, Uchiha?"

"Because. I want to see how my plans are coming along."

"A villain to the last. A cliché one, as well, seeing as you are gloating prematurely. What is this glorious plan, oh stupid one?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

"Do you honestly think that you can manipulate me with your Mangenkyo Sharingan? Don't try to deny it, I can see your beady little red eyes swirling, Uchiha."

"How are you resisting them?"

"I'm a Higurashi. My Kakai Genkai allows me to repel every jutsu thrown at me. Including bloodline traits. Ours cancel each other out, dobe."

"Good to know. Perhaps you would consider telling me exactly why you are in the tree?"

"Normally, I wouldn't tell you anything. But, whatever. I'm here because of you. Your chakra is weak, and you seem to be tired."

"What does that have to do with you taking on a sudden fondness for trees?"

"I need to spell it out?"

"Don't mock me, woman."

"Okay, then. You are obviously manipulating Kakashi through your Sharingan hypnosis technique. He is powerful, so you have to use a lot of chakra to control him. At least, that's my theory."

"Well, Higurashi, you have certainly done your homework. Good for you."

"So…care to tell me why?"

"Care to come down?"

"Not a chance, Uchiha."

"My answer is the same, Higurashi. Have fun picking cherry blossoms out of your hair."

"Have fun taking care of your cold all by yourself."

"I'm not sick."

"You will be if you don't get out of the rain now."

"First sensible thing you've said today."

"Go suck on a senbo."

"Higurashi bitch."

"Uchiha bastard."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto walked up to the cherry tree, and stared up into the branches. A flash of pale blue met his questing eyes, and he remembered the dream.

Ayumi jumped out of her lofty perch, and landed in front of him, shaking the thoughts from his head. Until he looked at her.

"Mother…" he whispered.

She smiled at him through the tears and rain mingling on her cheeks, and enveloped him in her arms,

"My little boy…my baby…my Naruto…"

"Why weren't you there? Why did you leave me?" he sobbed into her sopping brown curls. She lifted his face to hers, and kissed his nose. "It's a long story. Sit down here, and I'll tell you."

Obligingly, he sat, and waited expectantly for her to begin.

"It all started one sunny day in the summer 14 years ago. I had just been accepted as a genin, and was meeting my team for the first time. Our sensei began by telling us that he didn't approve of female ninja. I was heartbroken. Later that day, my team-mate Iruka…"

"You knew him? He was my sensei at the Academy!"

She giggled. "That Iruka. He always did love teaching…well, anyways, he introduced me to a friend of his, Kakashi Hatake, a chuunin. The three of us got on well, and soon we were discussing my sensei, Uzumaki-san. Don't look so surprised, Naruto. I'll get to that part later. Kakashi was horrified to learn how Uzumaki-sensei felt, and told me that he, personally, would train me. I was happy that a chuunin would be paying so much attention to me, and I accepted.

"True to his word, Kakashi trained me a lot over that summer, and we grew closer together. We still hung out with Iruka, but, more and more, it was becoming clear that Kakashi and I were close. The two other kunoichis who had graduated with me teased me about it, but I told them that it was merely a professional relationship.

"Well, the next spring, Kakashi and I were dating. Not officially, although Iruka and my best friend Kurenai, and a few others knew. Kakashi and I still trained together, and Uzumaki-sensei didn't seem to notice that I was becoming very proficient despite his lack of attention to me. One night, after a particularly strenuous training session, Kakashi kissed me. It exploded from there, and…well, you're old enough, Naruto, to know what that means."

He nodded.

"Good. I don't want to go into details, but…"

Naruto listened closely as his mother told him the story of how he was born, her happiness, her plans for him, and the one moment of kindness and concern her sensei had ever shown her that brought all her hopes and dreams crashing down.

A/N: Wow, this is longer than I've ever written! Yay! . I really had fun with this, and I adored the whole concept of Itachi's awfulness… Unfortunately, no Nariesha in this chapter, but she'll be back next chapter to wreak more havoc! .


	10. Chapter 9: Jutsu Cure

A/N: Quite astounding, the amount of reviews one gets… -- Not! You know, I almost don't feel inclined to write…but, see, I have to finish this story so that I can get back to my Andromeda one. Because I have WONDERFUL peoples waiting for that one. –nods- Anyways, There are only about 3 more chapters after this one, give or take.

Everything will then be resolved…I'm putting up TWO chapters today for you undeserving people, because Shoujo Queen and I brainstormed, and found THE best chapter EVER, so we had to write it!

Disclaimer: By now, you should know exactly what we own, and I want a nice list, typed up, on my desk by Friday.

Chapter 9: Jutsu Cure 

Naruto raced back into the house, sopping wet.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" he bellowed, pounding up the stairs, "I got the info! We can start now!"

A long fingered hand reached out of the doorway and pulled him inside.

"BAKA!" Sakura hissed, smacking his blonde head. "It's a SECRET plan, remember?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"So," Sakura continued, a little more calmly, as she sat down on Sasuke's bed, "what did you discover?" Naruto grinned ear to ear, and proceeded to tell the fantastic story.

Well, actually, it was more like…

"Well, her sensei didn't like girls, and Kakashi fell in love with her, and her sensei died, oh yeah, and Kakashi trained her, and I was born, and Iruka-sensei was her team mate, and…"

Eventually, through detailed and simplified questions, they got the whole story, in chronological order, out of the little kitsune.

"So," Sasuke mused, "She and Kakashi were lovers. That fits with our analysis of the situation. So, all we have to do is break the Mangenkyo Sharingan's hold on Kakashi, and all will be well."

"Yup!" Naruto smirked, "It's that easy!"

"Baka," Sasuke muttered, "it isn't. It's hard. Do you know how much chakra the jutsu that can effectively break that hold uses? Yours is plentiful enough, but I don't have the time, nor the patience, to teach you. Plus, Kakashi-sensei would be likely to dodge the jutsu and all would come to nought."

"Oh."

Naruto's face fell, and Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"What if," Sakura wondered, "we didn't send the jutsu at Kakashi?"

"That wouldn't work," Sasuke shook his dark head, "Where would we send it? At Naruto? It'll only do what it's supposed to if it hits Kakashi."

Sakura slowly got up and began pacing.

"But, what if we DID send it at Naruto? You know, with his bloodline trait, he'll be able to reverse it!"

"And," Sasuke added, picking up her vein, "I'll position myself right in front of Kakashi and dodge at the last minute so that the jutsu hits him!"

"But I thought you didn't have enough chakra, Sasuke?"

The other two genin looked at Naruto and sighed.

He was right.

It simply wasn't going to happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"DAMN!" Ayumi swore, plucking the shuriken from her arm.

She had gone out beyond the borders of the estate to gather medicinal herbs from the woods across the nearby road, and had met up with a masked shinobi who seemed intent on killing her.

The masked figure laughed, a low, husky sound. "Little woman – you aren't going anywhere. Not to whatever your destination was, not back to the house. Hell, though…I think that's gonna be the next place you see."

She growled, and let fly a batch of senbon from her bell sleeves, at the same time making the hand signs for a heavy shower of "leaves" to fall from the sky.

Effectively blinded by this primitive barrier – a jutsu special to the Village Hidden in the Leaves – her opponent was struck by every single one of her needles, paralysing him.

"Well, well," she grinned, seating herself comfortably on his chest.

"It seems I'm not going to be the one going to hell today. Say hello to the devil for me, alright?"

With that, she unsheathed one of her kunai knives from the holster on her thigh, and plunged it deep into his heart.

She then proceeded to search his lifeless body as the continuous rain washed the blood flowing from his gaping wound.

"What in deepest hell?" She muttered as she pulled a Sound hiate from off of his neck and examined it.

"So, you're Akatsuki. How lovely. I suppose you were told to watch this estate…looking for potential recruits in Itachi and his little girlfriend, huh? Unless…oh, crap. That would only make too much sense."

She hastily completed her examination of the rogue shinobi's body, then replaced the hiate and sealed the wounds with a medical jutsu.

If he was discovered, as he no doubt would be, it would seem that he had had a heart attack and collapsed.

She stood, and, brushing the dirt off her hands, turned to continue her search for herbs.

"Damn," she whispered as she saw the smirking ninja in front of her.

"Masterfully done, Higurashi-san. Too bad you won't live to tell of it."

"Crap," she muttered, "How many of you ARE there?"

He laughed harshly, and responded, "Too many for you to kill. We have orders not to let anyone get in or out of the estate. No one. And, as our presence here is supposed to be secret, I suppose I shall have to kill you as my companion failed to do. Quite clumsy of him, actually. He's not usually so easily struck."

"You bastard!" she murmured. "So heartless…a companion should be mourned, you baka-ketsu!"

He licked his lips and chuckled softly. "Mmmm…feisty. I like a woman with spunk. Perhaps we'll postpone the fight, and have some fun, first. I do so enjoy killing my lovers…what do you say?"

She sneered at him.

"As if! If you want to fight, I'll gladly dispose of you. But that's all I'll do."

"Dispose of me? Not very likely, little one, as I am much more skilful than you will ever be. One doesn't get into the Akatsuki on looks alone, you know."

"Your pomposity is beginning to irk me. Fight, or don't fight, it makes no difference to me. I just want to get my medicinal plants and get the hell out of here."

"I shall relish the taste of your blood. Let's go!"

She gritted her teeth, and ground out a curse as she used a jutsu to re-gather all her weapons from the previous fight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…" Nariesha said lazily as she filed her nails. "What do you think those little kids are doing upstairs all alone?"

Itachi shrugged. "They're only two years younger than you."

"Answer my question, oh great leader."

"Playing tic-tac-toe? How should I know?"

She rolled her eyes. "For all you boast wisdom and knowledge, you're still a man. And a stupid man at that. I think they're doing something MUCH less innocent."

She winked at him and crossed her legs suggestively.

He sighed audibly, and replied, "Just because that's the only thing ever on your mind, doesn't mean that it is the only thing on theirs. They probably have lives beyond the bedroom, you know."

Making a quick hand sign, she stretched the nail file to become a mirror, and answered as she re-glossed her lips, "Well, they might be doing that. You never know. It's awful quite up there. Plus, the girl…erm…Sakura! Yes, that's it. Sakura. Anyways, she seems to like both of the boys, and who knows? They may return her feelings."

He lazily reached over and fastened the hooks on her kimono so that it no longer revealed so much of her cleavage, and brought his hand back to pop a grape in his mouth.

She fussed, and undid the hook.

"Baka, it's supposed to be this way. How else am I supposed to snare them?"

He crunched the grape before replying.

"Well, perhaps, seeing as they are only 13, you might be going after Kakashi with that ridiculous getup."

She looked puzzled, and leaned over his reclining body so that he got a deep whiff of her sultry perfume. "I thought you had Kakashi under control." She whispered, and put another grape in his mouth.

He pushed her off of him, and sat up.

"I've lost Kageromaru's chakra. He's dead."

"KAGEROMARU? DEAD?"

He looked at her quizzically, and she hastily added, "Thank goodness! He…erm…bugged me…"

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I walked in on you two about a month ago. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely."

She flicked her wrist, and dismissed his growing smirk.

"Oh, please, I lost a bet, and that was the forfeit."

"Right…" he shook his head and got up. "I must go investigate…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, Sakura, have you finished working on that jutsu yet?"

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm WORKING!"

A 'thwap' was heard, and Sasuke involuntarily cringed at the sound and at the growing lump on Naruto's golden head.

"Erm…Sakura…we don't have much time you know…"

She glared daggers at the raven-haired boy, and he jumped back a foot or so. "Okay, okay…Naruto and I will leave…"

As they were creeping to the door, Sakura snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Ayumi-chan showed it to me two days ago. It just took me a while to remember it. I'll do the jutsu, and Naruto – you'll have to use the Ikaesu Gaisen at EXACTLY the right moment. Now, remember – this uses up quite a bit of chakra on my part, so it'll have to be quick."

Naruto grinned like an idiot, and even Sasuke cracked a weak smile.

"Now," the Uchiha whispered, "to lure Kakashi out to where we can do what we need to do…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"KA-KA-SHI-SEN-SEI! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

Sasuke stuck a finger in his ear. "Careful, baka! I don't want to go deaf! Not so loud next time!"

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

The silver-haired jounin opened his door and yawned at his genin.

"You called me?"

Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. "He only SCREAMED at you…"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever. What'd you want, Naruto?"

"Erm…well…it's about…well…maybe you could come outside and I'll show you."

Kakashi glared suspiciously at the boys, who were doing their best to look particularly innocent and not succeeding very well.

He followed Naruto down the stairs, and Sasuke signalled to Sakura in the cherry tree.

As soon as Kakashi closed the door behind him, Sasuke began putting the plan into action.

"Kakashi-sensei – I sense disturbance in someone's chakra. They're going to attack!"

"Funny," Kakashi murmured as Sasuke positioned himself in front of his sensei, "I don't sense a thing…"

Sasuke crossed his eyes, and Naruto coughed loudly.

That was the signal, and Sakura created the link that would drain off Naruto's chakra into Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself growing more and more powerful, and wondered: Is this how Naruto feels all the time?

Naruto, of course, didn't even realize that the chakra was draining from his body until Sasuke sent a visible blast of energy his way.

Naruto pushed his hiate further up on his forehead, firmly planted his feet on the ground, and yelled, "IKAESU GAISEN!"

The energy reversed direction smoothly, and returned to Sasuke.

Said shinobi waited until he could feel his eyebrows begin to singe, and then leaped.

Kakashi's visible eye went wide in shock, but it was too late. He had no time to run. He let out an agonized scream as the energy hit him, then left his body as quickly.

He slumped to the ground, unconscious, and Sakura chakra-jumped from the tree to his side.

"He'll be okay…" she whispered, then collapsed beside him.

Sasuke felt the extra flow of chakra pan out to his normal rate, and sighed. It had been nice to have such immense power.

A/N: Oh! Yay! Another long one! Isn't Nariesha evil? Well, not evil, just sluttish. Which is the same in my opinion. And, it seems as if…well, all you have to do is read the next chapter to find out what happens! . And REVIEW! Or, I shan't post the last couple of chapters, and you'll never know how it ends…

Many thanks to…

conlan0414863

Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki

Kirs Kip and Kat

Sweet-Plum

Azrix

brokenwind

Quazicle

You guys ROCK!


	11. Chapter 10: In the Grass

A/N: As promised, the next chapter. This one, Shoujo Queen and I thought up while at boring play practice…it was a combination of things that presented themselves, and the ideas just wouldn't stop! So, I simply HAD to write it right away! But, I had to write the connecting chapter first, so…

Disclaimer: Where's the typed up report I wanted on this subject? 10 points off for every day late, you know…

Chapter 10: In the Grass 

"How could you NOT know he was evil!"

"Naruto, shut up! I knew!"

"Seriously, Sakura. Then why were you all buddy-buddy with him, huh?"

He made his voice high and squeaky, and mocked, "'Oh, Sakura, do a round up! Oh, Sakura, do a cartwheel! Oh, Sakura, let me throw you around the room! It's so much fun!' What the hell was all that crap that he spewed? And the way you blushed and giggled and DID the baka cartwheels and round ups…How can you say you knew he was evil?"

"Shut up Naruto! I…I…okay, so I didn't really know that he was evil! And, even if I did, I probably suppressed that! I had fun with Itachi! And, for your information," she sniffed, turning away, "he never said any such nonsense about cartwheels."

"You woulda done 'em if he had asked…" Naruto grumbled.

Deciding to fight fire with fire, Sakura shot back, "Oh, and what about little miss Nariesha? Hmmm? Well? 'Oh, Naruto, hold my fans! Oh, Naruto, you're SO strong! Oh, Naruto, I could play in your hair for AGES!' She's in league with Itachi! She MUST be evil as well, but did YOU notice?"

While Naruto grasped about for his missing voice, Sasuke stepped up to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter. We have to drive him off."

"NO!" Kakashi interjected, rather strongly for a man only just awakened from unconsciousness. "It'll jeopardize the mission…"

"THE MISSION?" All three genin members (well, Naruto mouthed it – he still hadn't found his voice) of Team 7 turned to their sensei, who sweat dropped and scratched his head nervously. "Eh…I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't BAKA-SENSEI!"

"Language, Sakura! You're talking like a hardened kunoichi…only veterans wear like that, and boys."

Se clenched her fists, and stalked to the window, muttering, "'Baka' is NOT a swear word!"

"So, the mission?" Sasuke intoned, as Naruto was STILL searching for his poor runaway voice. Unless it had been kidnapped… Never mind.

"Right! The mission…yeah. From the Hokage himself. We were supposed to find out everything we could about Itachi, and our secondary objective was to find out about the mysterious kunoichi said to live in Higurashi House. It was only Fate that let us do both while in the comfort of this gorgeous place…" He sighed, and Naruto, who had trapped his voice in the corner and made it swear fealty once again while Kakashi was talking, piped up, "Yeah! And, the ramen is great, too!"

Sakura shot him a look that nearly scared his voice out of it's oath of service again, and returned to staring out the window. "Sensei," she said without turning, "we only did this so that you could apologize to Ayumi for hurting her."

"Oh."

"But, that could prove difficult, as she seems to have vanished."

"Oh!"

"Let's find her!" Naruto enthusiastically yelled, eager to put his voice to the test.

"Yeah!" Kakashi agreed, and stood up from his bed. And promptly collapsed with a groan.

"You aren't ready to get up, sensei. Lie down, we'll take care of this. C'mon, boys."

Sakura imperiously stalked out the door, followed by two meek males.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Montu, you can stop that. I will vouch for her."

The tall shinobi halted mid punch, and Ayumi lifted her bruised face to Itachi's.

"I didn't NEED your help. I could have got him on my own, Uchiha."

Itachi sighed dramatically.

"Well, Higurashi, I hope you enjoy your trip to hell, first class. Some other day. For now, you're coming back to the house. And you aren't leaving. Clear?"

She glared at him, but nodded, and brushed past her opponent to head to the estate.

"Next time we meet, I shan't be so gentle," she threw back over her shoulder, and Montu doubled over laughing.

"Oh, my! I shall indeed enjoy our next meeting…hopefully, you'll be less fully clothed…"

Itachi glared at him, and said, "Control yourself," before following Ayumi back to the grounds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, you think they've found us out?"

"Undoubtedly."

"well, shouldn't e leave, then?"

"No, we'll still follow our objective."

"How?"

"Every heard of lying?"

"Sure. Wrapped up in some guys muscular arms, after a particularly strenuous session of…" she trailed off.

"I don't really care to hear about your sexual exploits. I meant lying, as in not telling the truth?"

"Oh! That!"

"So, how are you going to continue?"

"Oh, I don't know. Same as before, I guess. You?"

"I'm going to break her heart, but arrange it so it seems that one of her precious team mates did it."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said! BREAK HER HEART?"  
"Yes…"

"You unfeeling BASTARD!"

"Unfeeling…How do you figure that?"

"You…you…break her heart? How is that NOT unfeeling! You are a cold, emotionless lump of flesh, Itachi Uchiha!"

"If I was cold and emotionless as you say, would I do this?"

With that, he grabbed her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her soundly.

"And?" he smirked, breaking free.

"I don't know, I'll have to try it again. I was too surprised to analyze it. Kiss me again."

"Ummm, how about no?"

He got up and began to walk away.

She stared in shock at his retreating back, and turned around to find Naruto standing beside her. Grinning wickedly, she called out, "Itachi! I have something to show you!"

He turned, and she grabbed Naruto and planted her lips firmly on his.

Itachi stared in shock as she broke the lip lock, turned to him, said, "Oh, you're still there?" and grabbed his little brother.

She pulled her lips from Sasuke's and sauntered over to Kakashi.

Itachi growled under his breath.

Nariesha ran her fan down the front of Kakashi's shirt, and said, "You're too old, sorry!"

"I'm not old!" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in what could have been great anger or even greater relief.

Nariesha waved his protest away with a flick of her dainty wrist. "Of course you are. Why, even your girlfriend thinks so!"

Now, if one looked at Kakashi's eye, one could see that it WAS narrowed in anger.

Nariesha saw, and stated pointedly: "I asked her myself."

She then began to mince off, but Itachi was faster. Growling, he grasped her arm in his hand and pulled her after him.

"Where are we going?" she wondered, struggling to free herself.

He was silent, and kept tugging.

"Hellooo? Earth to Itachi? I asked where we were going!"

"We are going," he gritted, "somewhere we can talk."

"Oh, is that all! Talk!"

He didn't fall for her sarcastic tone, and her only reward for her efforts was a stronger grip on her bicep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ayumi splashed water on her face with her hands.

Kneeling by the basin of water, as, despite her boasts, she was too weak to stand, she plunged the soft cloth into the steaming liquid and ran it over her dirt-covered shoulders, cleansing the already infected cuts.

She groaned softly as the water spilled over her back, caressing her supple skin and kneading life back into the tired muscles. Man, who knew hot water could feel so damn good…

She picked up the cloth again, and scrubbed at the long gashes on her arms, filling them with as much healing chakra as she could spare. Which wasn't much, but it was enough to remove the infection…Why was that amazing water still flowing down her back?

She turned her head to peer over her shoulder, and caught a glimpse of strong hands kneading the tension out of her neck and the said shoulder.

Hands that she recognized all too well.

Leaning into the massage, she whispered his name, and he laughed softly.

His capable hands moved over every muscle, stimulating and relaxing it at the same time. She moaned softly as his fingers trailed gently over her arms.

"Not bad for an old guy, hmmm?"

"Old? If you're old, I'm old, and I am certainly NOT old!"

"You just said old four times in one sentence," he pointed out.

Reaching back to caress his masked chin with her fingertips, she replied, "Mask. Off."

He grinned – she could feel it – and drew the offending material down to expose his face.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her wet body into his dryer one, and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

She nestled her head into his neck, and replied, "You don't have to be. I understand completely."

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

Cocking an eyebrow, she turned her head to face him, and murmured, "Don't waste 'em."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been such a baka-ketsu!"

"Like hell! You're such a slut – you would have done it anyway!"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"Nariesha, face it. Your behaviour cannot exactly be called modest."

"Well, Itachi, I wasn't the one who…"

She stopped as she saw the small spark of fire growing at his fingertips.

"Do I honestly have to use this on you?" he queried, his voice even and unconcerned.

She formed a globs of water between her palms, and gestured to his little flame. "No, but if you do, I can easily counter it."

They continued arguing, their elements still held in their hands.

That was how Naruto found them, and, being a strong force for justice (we won't remember all the ramen he conveniently "found" just yet), and also being anxious to try out his newly discovered Kakai Genkai, he yelled out "Ikaesu Gaisen!"

The combatants turned in shock, effectively launching their attacks, and said fire and water balls skidded to a stop, and returned to their owners in a rather hostile fashion.

"DAMN!" Itachi swore, at the same time Nariesha yelled, "CRAP!"

They collided with each other, and fell to the ground with Itachi on top.

They ducked their heads close together as their attacks swished overhead and detonated uselessly against the poor unsuspecting wall.

Satisfied with himself, Naruto puffed out his chest, proclaimed what a superior ninja he was, and left the scene.

Nariesha opened her tightly clenched eyes to see someone's dark orbs gazing at her.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

Said red spheres rolled disturbingly, and a mouth uttered, "Damn it all, Nariesha, even if those attacks HAD hit us, they wouldn't have done any serious damage."

Mouth.

Pretty moth.

All red, and warm, and it was moving.

Moving…

Nariesha shook the thoughts from her head, and concentrated instead on ignoring the voice that droned on, educating her on something to the effect of this-much-chakra-in-this-certain-attack-will-do-this-amount-of-damage.

And, focusing on manoeuvring her lips to touch those of the shinobi on top of her.

He finally stopped talking, and lifted himself off of her.

She stopped him by tugging at his tunic and yanking him back down.

His eyes went wide with surprise, and she grinned wickedly.

At last, the mouth would be HERS!

She reached up and pulled his head down.

A/N: Oh! I wonder what Itachi's gonna do…Heehee! I LOVE leaving cliff-hangers! Only a few chapters left, people – keep those reviews a comin'!

Oh, by the way…I know this could be confusing, so, if you have questions…please feel free to ask them. I reply to all reviews, and, often, Shoujo Queen will message the questioner with MORE info. So, feel free to ask away! .


	12. Chapter 11: The Best Laid Plans

A/N: . Yay! I update again! For any of you who were wondering what Itachi's reaction to Nariesha yanking him down at the end of the last chapter, or what happened with Kakashi and Ayumi, or exactly what the genin decided to do about their sensei's revelation about the mission…READ ON! Shoujo Queen and I thought this up Sunday…quite disturbing, the things teenagers can come up with when bored…And review. Take as your examples the wonderful people who are Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki and Sweet Plum. THEY ROCK! –nods- So, yeah. STORY TIME! Oh, and, a dear friend of mine has suggested that, if you who like to listen to music as you read, that, for the Nariesha parts, you listen to "I Wanna Be Bad" by Willa Ford. 0.0 Listen to music while reading? Whatever – she made me put it in.

Disclaimer: -cries- I own nothing, NOTHING!

Chapter 11: The Best Laid Plans 

Nariesha shook the thoughts from her head, and concentrated instead on ignoring the voice that droned on, educating her on something to the effect of this-much-chakra-in-this-certain-attack-will-do-this-amount-of-damage.

And, focusing on manoeuvring her lips to touch those of the shinobi on top of her.

He finally stopped talking, and lifted himself off of her.

She stopped him by tugging at his tunic and yanking him back down.

His eyes went wide with surprise, and she grinned wickedly.

At last, the mouth would be HERS!

She reached up and pulled his head down.

Itachi went into total shock as Nariesha yanked him down towards her.

What the hell? He thought, and, then, there was nothing but her lips, so soft and smooth, and her warm, wet mouth…

Seeing that he didn't resist, she released her grip on his collar, and allowed her slender arms to wind around his neck, bringing them closer together.

Oh, man, she thought, her mind suddenly clear, this is what it's supposed to be like…this is how it's meant to feel!

Grinning evilly into the kiss, she put pressure on his back, intending to deepen the lip lock and claim what was rightfully hers.

She was shocked when Itachi beat her to it.

Deep, deeper than any kiss she'd ever had…Damn, she thought, desperately trying to catch her breath, he's good!

And, then, all reason fled her, and she surrendered herself to his hot, passionate lips.

Very passionate.

She groaned with pleasure, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, practically melding their bodies into one.

All of a sudden, she felt the sudden rush of guilt that always came with her lovers. It was stronger than ever before, and she pushed him off of her, sitting up.

"Itachi," she gasped, breathing hard, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Kissing you," was the stoic reply.

"Well, no shit! Why?"

He shrugged, "You started it."

"Well, you certainly weren't following my lead or anything!" she sneered, her armour of sarcasm back on.

He blinked. "I wasn't?"

She rolled her eyes, and prepared to give him a lengthy lecture on the proper way to be seduced by one such as herself, but stopped when her target rose smoothly to his feet.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!"

With a pained look on his face, he rasped, "I'm going to take the coldest shower in the history of the world."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So," Naruto began, trying to break the heavy (albeit companionable) silence. "Why are we still here?"

Sakura sighed in exasperation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We are here," the dark boy replied, "because we have a mission to complete. Kakashi-sensei is still recovering from not only being under the control of Itachi's Mangenkyo Sharingan, but also from that powerful jutsu we threw at him. So, we can't leave, because we need to complete what we came here to do, regardless of whether or not Kakashi-sensei told us about it."

Sakura snorted in derision.

"HAH! Kakashi-sensei used us all as guinea pigs…as a way to get the mission done…he USED us, and didn't even bother to tell us what our MISSION actually was! He can't use his 'I got lost on the path of life' excuse again! I say we leave the dobe here and return to Konoha with the information we've gathered. I mean," she continued, noticing Sasuke's quizzical half-frown, and Naruto's utter confusion, "Sasuke, you know a lot about the legends of this place – weren't your clan and the Higurashi clan very closely intertwined at one point?" When he nodded, she continued, "That, with all the time you've spent scanning this place should give the Hokage enough knowledge about Higurashi House and the surrounding area. I mean, and he can always send more teams out – it IS in Fire country, you know. Naruto, you know a lot about Ayumi – ever since you found out that she was your mother, you've spent a lot of time with her. Plus, now that we know she used to be a Leaf shinobi, they'll have records of her in Konoha, which the Hokage can pursue to his heart's content. Am I right?" Both buys nodded, and she smiled self-assuredly. "If I spend some more time with Itachi," she shuddered, "I can probably find out enough about him to fulfill that part of the mission!"

Sasuke's forehead creased into a thoughtful frown, and he agreed, "Naruto and I know everything the Hokage will want from that part of the mission. And, you do NOT have to spend…no, you WILL not spend any more time with my brother."

"What he said!" Naruto agreed loudly, "Itachi is not gonna get his slimy claws on you again!"

Sasuke nodded vehemently, then realized what he was doing and smacked Naruto upside the head. "Dobe," he began, and Naruto cried out. "But you…" He stopped as Sasuke raised his fist threateningly, and the raven-haired genin continued, impassive once again.

"I don't want Itachi to hurt Sakura any more than you do, Naruto, but that's not what I meant. We know that Itachi's latest objective lies, somehow, with splitting Team 7 up. And, in removing any of their possible allies – particularly any as powerful as a Higurashi. Despite the friendship of our two clans, Uchihas have always feared the superior Kakai Genkai of the Higurashi clan. All we can do is copy a jutsu – any shinobi with the Ikaesu Gaisen can actually repel any attack. My clan was always terrified of our partners for that reason, and Itachi is obviously using this opportunity, and Ayumi's weakness, to destroy the hated clan once and for all. His, motives are most likely more in-depth than that, but we don't need to know them to counter him and the Akatsuki."

Sakura took shiny-eyed, blushing pose, and cried out, "Oh, SASUKE! You're so smart!"

Said dark-haired shinobi side stepped to avoid her embrace, and turned to his scowling blonde companion.

"Naruto, you aren't quite what the Yellow Flash was, but I sense a power in you…FOR GOD'S SAKE MAKE HER HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME!"

Naruto grinned like an idiot, and Sasuke pantomimed choking, and muttered, "Your ego is suffocating me," as the kitsune offered his grubby arm to Sakura. "Let's head to the kitchen and make some food!"

She took the proffered arm absentmindedly, and said, "Well, I am sorta hungry…"

As Naruto and Sakura entered the next room, Sasuke sank back into the cushions on the big couch, and heaved a sigh that could have been of relief or of dejection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi stood in the cedar wood shower, letting the icy water flow over him and calm the hormones racing through his hot blood.

His long dark hair rested, drenched, on his shoulders, and his dark bangs streamed water over his face.

God, she could turn him on so high…

He was only a man after all, he rationalized, any one would break down after so many years of her persistent attentions…

He closed his blood-red eyes, using a meditation technique to return to an impassive, unaffected state.

Damn her, he thought, why can she make me feel like this?

'You know,' his inner voice reminded him snarkily, 'it isn't love. It's pure, unadulterated lust that you feel for her.'

Itachi ruthlessly crushed the voice, and shoved it to the back of his mind, resuming his meditation. He was interrupted once again, this time by a door closing.

He could practically hear the blush on Nariesha's face as she stammered, suddenly innocent, "Oh…I…I…I didn't know that anyone was in here. I just needed to brush my teeth…"

He murmured to her to go ahead, that it didn't bother him, and watched through the door as she picked up a toothbrush. Her whole body moved into view, and he stifled a groan at the sight of her soft curves, and felt his blood begin to flow hot again, despite the cold water.

Nariesha was blushing madly. Sure, she was an accomplished seductress; sure, she wanted Itachi SO badly – always had – but the same thing that had made her blush stopped her from stripping off her clothes and stepping into the water with him.

She mentally smacked herself in an effort to remove the incredibly arousing images of Itachi, his supple, muscular form dripping in water, his eyes burning with the desire she had caught a hint of in his passionate kisses in the garden. She couldn't shake those thoughts from her mind, and, instead, concentrated on ignoring them, and on keeping her hand steady.

She rinsed and spit, then straightened to rinse her toothbrush.

That was when she realized…

She had been using Itachi's.

Damn him, she thought, making me so distracted!

She carefully set the offending oral hygiene implement down on the counter, hoping that he wouldn't notice, and turned her back to the shower to leave.

That turned out to be a bad move, as Itachi took advantage of her blind spot to pull her in with him.

"I'm not waiting any longer for this," he growled, before his lips descended on hers.

This time the kiss belonged to both of them, and the last thought that went through her head before she surrendered to his touch was:

He's SO much hotter wet than I had imagined!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi lay back on the pillow, his lazy pose belying the rapid rise and fall of his muscled chest. He looked down at the woman snuggled into his shoulder, and managed a weak smile. Which turned into a groan as he felt her chest heaving against his side, and her fingers tracing random patterns on his abdomen.

"Oh, please, Ayumi…stop turning me on like this! I can't stand it!"

"Damn it all, Hatake," she whispered, "I missed you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and replied lazily (although not effortlessly – it took a lot of concentration to take his mind away from exactly how she was making him feel), "You did?"

She smacked him upside his sweat-drenched head, and pushed herself away from his warm embrace.

"And," he murmured into her ear, pulling her back into his muscled arms, "I missed you more."

She still refused to look at him, although a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, so he gently brushed her curls away, buried his face in the curve of her neck, and began to kiss her.

She arched her body into his, and turned in his arms to look him in the eyes.

Green orbs twinkled up at mis-matched grey and red ones, and she deftly inserted her arm around his neck, gently lifting the silver hair plastered to it.

"Hatake…" she whispered in response to his murmured "Dearest…" before his lips met hers and the world exploded into boundless passion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night at supper, the genin ate alone.

Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke, hoping he would remark on her cooking, but the Uchiha remained as silent and impassive as he usually was.

Naruto was quiet as well, though for different reason. He was of the school of thought that eating was meant to be pure and uncorrupted by speech. Therefore, he always ate in silence…well, except for the gulping, burping, slurping, and other –ing onomatopoeia verbs associated with eating.

Inner Sakura raged, 'HELLO! Why isn't Sasuke noticing our cooking? And why won't Naruto stop making those disgusting sounds? And WHY doesn't Sasuke see how hard we worked to please him with this dinner?" She was stopped suddenly as Sasuke murmured, "The meal is excellent. Might I bother you to get me some more?"

Sakura blushed, and quickly took his bowl as Inner Sakura screamed in triumph, and hurled insults at the miles-away rival, Ino.

Silence reigned once again as the boys ate and the girl fidgeted with her napkin.

Naruto then asked, entirely oblivious to the happenings of the past few days, "Ayumi-san, would you please pass the salt?"

His teammates stared at him.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled at the same time Sasuke muttered, "Dobe."

"You IDIOT! All this time you thought she was here?" She couldn't believe that he would be so STUPID!

"She wasn't?" the kitsune wondered, scratching his hair.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. What a dobe!

A/N: Okay, connecting chapter. The fireworks happen in the next one, I promise! A preview I'd give, but, see, I never end up living up to those, so…yeah. Hope you like this one, and, as always, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers (all two of you) You guys really make writing this worthwhile!


	13. Chapter 12: Leaving

A/N: Oh, heavens! I last updated nearly a month ago…oops…heh…I guess I can't get away with "I got lost on the path of life" excuse, can I? Damn. Thought not. Anyways, here is the long-awaited next chapter…Shoujo Queen and I have decided that we really should step up production on this. There's this chapter, then an epilogue. If anyone wants a sequel…WRITE YOUR OWN! Just kidding…we probably wouldn't do a sequel anyway. We are quite busy with our own individual works, like my Tears of the Sun and Time is Relative, and her as-yet-to-be-named (translation: I-can't-remember-the-names) Gundam SEED and InuYasha stories. Anyhow, enough chitchat…

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I thought I owned Kakashi. This morning, I found out that my license was revoked in favor of some woman calling herself "A.H." If you find her, kill her.

**Chapter 12: Leaving**

Kakashi and Ayumi sat together on the front porch of Higurashi House, enjoying a late breakfast and the early afternoon sun. Rain clouds were gathering, so Ayumi had suggested that they make the most of what little sunshine there was left.

There was a conspicuous absence of noise and genin, but that was to be expected – they had probably gone off into the woods to train or some such.

Ayumi took a deep whiff of her coffee, inhaling its scent and sighing with pleasure. Kakashi watched her with a smile on his masked face, his curved eye the only indication of his facial expression.

Kakashi broke the companionable silence with a cough and a question.

"Erm…Ayumi? Do you think you're ready to go back to Konoha?" He scratched the back of his silver head and grinned nervously, unsure as to her reaction to his question.

Her eyes lit up, and she leaned forward excitedly.

"Really? I can go back?"

She stared expectantly at the masked jounin, her emerald eyes dancing with excitement.

He looked surprised.

"Of course! I mean, I won't make it a secret that part of my mission here was to learn all about the current occupant of the house, and, on a purely practical note, I'm sure the Hokage would be pleased to find out about you himself. Plus, I've missed you…I'd be really happy if you came back, to stay. And I'm sure that Iruka and Kurenai will feel the same. I mmphff…"

He trailed off as she enfolded him in her arms, giving him a massive squeeze.

He laughed softly and put his arms around her, a little more gently.

She loosened her grip and turned her face up to his.

"Let's tell the genin! I'm sure that they'll be excited, won't they?"

He looked down at her excited face and murmured, "Your coffee's getting cold. Let's finish eating before we disturb our digestion with Naruto's yells."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's it," pronounced Sakura, zipping up Naruto's pack. "You have enough food to last you from here to Sound. I'm sure that you won't starve from here to Konoha. You have everything else you need, too."

She handed her teammate his bag, and he shouldered it excitedly. She put on her own pack, and checked her hip pouch to make sure all her shuriken were there. They were. She turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke, do you have everything you need?"

The raven-haired boy nodded and gestured to the road that lay close to the estate.

"Let's go…I'm sure that the Hokage is expecting us."

Naruto nodded, then grimaced at the sudden thought that came into his head.

"But…but…what about Kakashi-sensei? What'll he do when he discovers we aren't here?"

The others signed in unison.

"Baka," Sakura uttered, smashing his arm with her fist, "we already discussed that. If and when he finds that we're gone, he can always follow us. Hello, our sensei is the copy-nin Kakashi. I'm sure he can find a couple of genin. And, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS ALREADY!" She would have continued, but Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder and gestured with the other for her to stop. She abruptly shut her mouth, blushing furiously while Inner Sakura screamed in triumph.

Naruto nodded his blonde head slowly – as he had done the four previous times one of them had explained this particular dilemma to him – and pointed in the general direction of the forest.

"We should go that way, 'cause Kakashi-sensei and Ayumi-san are sitting on the porch. They'll see us go to the road unless we take a detour."

Sasuke took his hand off Sakura's shoulder to whack his blonde teammate. "Naruto, we already decided that. Three hours ago. You're such a dobe, dobe."

Naruto scowled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, mmphff…"

He stopped as Sakura put her hand over his mouth and glared at both boys.

"What have I said about teamwork? And your endless fighting? LET'S MOVE!"

They nodded, Naruto smiling weakly, and followed her into the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nariesha stared down at Itachi's sleeping form, a faint smile on her lips.

Poor boy.

He really had worn himself out yesterday. Her as well, but that was another matter entirely, as she was used to it, and he wasn't. She began braiding her long hair, watching as the sun glinted off the gold in the different shades of brown.

She sighed softly as she fastened a narrow green ribbon to the thick plait, and resumed gazing at the still sleeping Itachi.

He's SO cute when he's asleep, she thought, all sprawled out on the bed, with his arm over his eyes and his black hair all messy…

Unbeknownst to the intrepid watcher, Itachi was looking at her from under his arm. He allowed himself a momentary feeling of companionship towards the girl before squelching it. He did have a reputation to keep up, after all. And he knew he didn't "love" her, per se. Lust, that's all it was, and he was perfectly comfortable keeping it that way.

He must have moved slightly, for she came closer and peered at him.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the hint of red from beneath his arm, and she punched it away from his…closed eyes.

Shaking her head, she looked at the bedside clock and began to absentmindedly stroke his head. She simply loved the feel of his smooth hair sliding across her fingers, cascading over her knuckles, so soft and silky…

He moaned softly and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily, stretching his tired muscles.

She fought the urge to rip off his tunic, and answered civilly with the time on the clock.

"Breakfast, then," he announced, and got up off the bed.

She followed him to the door, where he stopped suddenly.

"Damn," he swore, "I've lost Konohomaru."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three genin stood back to back in the shadow of the steadily gathering rain clouds, shuriken and kunai knives in hand.

Sakura was unobtrusively leaning on Naruto, her chakra getting low from so many jutsus. Already she had performed three Genjutsu, two senbon umbrellas, and a series of Taijutsu learnt from Rock Lee. In doing so, she has assisted her teammates in killing one shinobi, and had nearly brought down another on her own.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and his Sharingan were swirling blood red. He had managed to save the others twice already with the eyes, and, even though they drained considerable chakra, he would need them to survive. The trees around were scorched from his Katon Housenka and Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu attacks, and even without the ominous glow of the Sharingan his eyes would have been red from the smoke.

Naruto was covered in scratches and had lost many of his shuriken, but was otherwise unaffected. His chakra was practically limitless, and he hadn't been struck with any blows deep enough to cause more than momentary pain. Plus, with the Ikaesu Gaisen, he was impervious to any jutsu. Unfortunately, in a group battle like this one, if he used it too much he risked cancelling his teammates' attacks.

The attacking shinobi were very good.

And none of them even so much as took a second glance when one of their number was felled by use of shadow clones, fireballs, and senbon umbrellas, all covered by a variety of Genjutsu.

Each genin was using all their skill, but it swiftly became apparent that, with all that, they weren't really getting anywhere. For every opponent they killed or disabled, another stood to take his place.

And then the rain started.

It effectively neutralized any chance of a fire attack, and provided more ammunition for the jounin's and chuunin's water-style attacks.

Naruto began to swear loudly and vehemently, while Sakura tried to catch her breath. Both boys could sense that she was fading – fast – and neither had a clue how to help. The only thing to do would be to finish the fight as soon as they could. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be an option, as their numerous opponents seemed to have one-track minds in that respect.

Through the fog of pain clouding her brain, Sakura remembered.

There WAS a way out of this.

A way that would probably put her out of commission for several days, but a way all the same.

Breathing hard, she informed the boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke. I have an idea. If I form the link between you two that'll drain Naruto's chakra into Sasuke, then you two will have a better chance at defeating the enemy ninja, and you may even be able to search with your chakra so Kakashi-sensei can sense that you're in trouble."

Naruto nodded, wordless for once, and Sasuke laid a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Do it," he murmured.

She closed her eyes, and, summoning all the chakra in her body, began to make the required hand signs.

She mouthed the words, saving her breath for the actual jutsu.

She felt her companions tense up, but felt so far away from it all…as if she were looking at herself from across the clearing, watching as the frail pink-haired girl strained to make the signs, seeing the eyes clenched tight in concentration, the concern evident on the boys' faces, Sasuke's arms going around her to keep her standing…

With a voice that was as dry as autumn leaves, she breathed the words that would set the jutsu into effect.

And Sasuke felt himself getting stronger, even as the kunoichi he had been supporting sank limply into his arms.

He set her softly down on the ground, and his eyes began to swirl red, even as Naruto let loose a massive stream of ice-covered senbo at the attacking ninja.

Back to back, now, the two genin fought, Sasuke copying jutsus left and right, avoiding the ones he could see, and sending shuriken and Taijutsu at all comers.

Naruto continued the water attacks that he had only just learnt, encouraging his clones to attack as well. With flashes of purple from his eyes, he easily repelled many of the jutsus aimed at him.

For all their efforts, they managed to fell one shinobi, and disable two others.

Naruto was now bleeding from the deep gash in his leg, and his left hand hung, useless, at his side, a shuriken piercing each joint.

Sasuke was stuck full of senbo on his left side, and had a kunai knife protruding from his right foot.

Sakura remained unconscious on the ground, bleeding steadily from her temple, where a stray shuriken had struck her.

"Damn," Sasuke swore, breathing harshly, "If Kakashi-sensei doesn't come soon..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rain was falling as Kakashi and Ayumi continued talking about their return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It began to come faster and harder, and Kakashi became aware of a disturbance in the chakra of his students. Then, suddenly, he couldn't sense Sakura anymore, and Sasuke and Naruto were fading, and he knew he had to find them.

"Dearest," he called out to her, "I'm going to find the genin. Stay here in case they come back."

She nodded, her green eyes closed as she concentrated on gathering her chakra to protect the House.

"I sense it too. Go quickly, Hatake," she murmured, "they need you NOW!"

She yelled the last word as she opened her eyes and began creating the barrier around the mansion.

He began running, and met up with Itachi, who was doing the same.

Wordlessly, the two jounin looked at each other, and each nodded savagely.

For the moment, they were allies.

How long that would last, neither knew, but both sensed that it wouldn't be for long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nariesha dropped her useless fans on Itachi's bed and tightened the green sash over the tight pink dress. She glared at the fans, lying there so innocently.

With the huge wind Ayumi was moulding around the House to protect it, she couldn't use her favourite jutsu – Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Sighing with frustration, she pulled matching green leggings over her bare legs, adjusting the mid-thigh dress to fit over them, and strapped two kunai knives to her leg.

She fastened her pouch of shuriken to her waist, and slipped a pack of senbo into her sash.

Pulling up her boots, she narrowed her eyes at her fingerless-gloved hands.

"Damn you, Itachi," she whispered, "this is all for you."

Sensing Ayumi's preoccupation with the barrier, she smiled grimly. "That won't do you any good, Higurashi. You shouldn't be worried about what's on the outside. Haven't you ever heard the expression; 'It's what's on the inside that counts'? Itachi wants the Higurashi clan extinguished, he's gonna get what he wants."

She continued along this vein as she raced silently down the stairs, and stopped just short of the pale-skinned figure in the black one-piece jumpsuit, her dark brown hair swirling in the wind she was calling up.

A shuriken whistled through the air towards the dark curls, and a fingerless-gloved hand caught it, the owner of said hand turning to glare with narrowed green eyes at the approaching kunoichi.

Ayumi spread her arms wide, and uttered a syllable. Energy crackled through the air as chakra-tipped senbo flew from the bell sleeves towards Nariesha.

She raised bare arms and sent up an earth shield, shattering the wooden floor of the house to draw it through the floorboards and protect herself from the approaching projectiles.

She laughed shortly, and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"You know, I've never fought a medic nin. I suppose you'll be weaker than the average shinobi, then, as you can only heal, hm?"

Ayumi graced that comment with a smile, and spoke lightly.

"Medic-nin? I've been called many things in my time, but that one's a first. I can heal, of course – what type of Higurashi would I be if I couldn't?"

She continued speaking as she dodged – barely – the fire-tipped senbo speeding towards her.

"What, afraid to use any jutsu? I promise I shan't cheat."

Nariesha grinned.

"No, I prefer hand-to-hand…I like to feel my opponent's hot blood running through my fingers."

That, of course, was a lie…blood made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Hand-to-hand it is," Ayumi gritted, bounding towards the younger woman.

She was met head-on with a kunai, and they pressed their respective knives against each other, both trying to gain the advantage.

Nariesha threw Ayumi across the room, breathing heavily as she sank to one knee from the chakra expended from using such a forceful Taijutsu.

"It's over, Higurashi."

Ayumi crashed into the opposite wall, but leapt to her feet again in one fluid movement.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started."

She wiped her kunai knife off on her sleeve, leaving a red stripe on the black material before the fabric absorbed the blood.

Nariesha glanced down at her arm as she stood. Sure enough, there was a narrow cut on the naked flesh, bleeding slightly. She laughed.

"You think a little scratch is going to stop me?"

"You think a toss across the room is going to stop ME?" her opponent replied, readying another batch of senbo.

Nariesha threw a kunai, watching as it gathered speed, gaining force from the wind outside.

The senbo struck, leaving Nariesha's left leg numb and useless.

The kunai struck, cutting through flesh and breaking Ayumi's right wrist.

Both glared at each other, and then began making hand signs.

There was no point in prolonging this further.

A/N: NICE! –dances- I'm so happy with myself! Nearly 6 full pages! Anyhow, I'm going to have to stretch this chapter into two parts, as it's getting kinda long…either that, or I'll just make a super-long epilogue. In case you're wondering, all jutsu and Kakai Genkai (except for the Ikaesu Gaisen) in this story are taken from Naruto Chuushin's Jutsu list, which can be found at the following address: http/ people, review!


	14. Chapter 13: Leaving, part II

A/N: -guilty grin- Ooops. I kinda forgot about this…-smiles convincingly- You'll forgive me, ne? Gomennasai, gomennasai! In any event, I shan't make excuses, just give you the chapter. Once again, I apologize, and, once again, I say that this could not have been done without my co-authoress and friend, Shoujo Queen. Her PC is dead, so she can't help me on this chapter…-bites nails- so I hope it's still good.

Disclaimer: You know, what's with the baka disclaimers? As one author puts it, it's FANfiction. None of us own anything. Except me. I own Kakashi.

**Chapter 13: Leaving, part II**

"Bitch."

Ayumi's eyes crinkled in a snide grin at Nariesha's words.

"Well, everyone always says that having dog's blood WOULD be good for shinobi…you know, increased sense of smell and all that. I've just never had the pleasure…"

She narrowly avoided a rain of fire-tipped senbo speeding at her from Nariesha's direction.

"You know, you over use those," the green-eyed kunoichi continued.

Nariesha bared her teeth and lunged.

Ayumi brought her arm up in front of her throat just in time to catch the kunai in her already bleeding and broken wrist.

She let out an involuntary hiss of pain, and a single drop of sweat beaded off her forehead and dropped to the floor.

Nariesha smiled, and twisted the knife.

Ayumi gasped and gulped back the cry that rose in her throat.

"You baka-ketsu…"

Nariesha laughed.

"Oh, you poor little kunoichi…so pitiful, so weak. Too long off the field, ne?"

Ayumi let out a strangled scream as Nariesha slipped one of her special senbo in the space between the two kunai in her wrist and uttered,

"Bite me."

Nariesha smirked and wiggled the senbo.

"And don't think your lover will try to rescue you. He could really care less. He doesn't love you anymore, you know. It's simply been to long."

Ayumi's eyes narrowed and she gritted through teeth clenched tight against the pain, "It has NOT!"

With that, she threw Nariesha off of her and cracked the other shinobi's ankle bone.

She ignored Nariesha's cry, and used a Taijutsu to pin her to the floor and began pounding her face with a chakra-enhanced fist.

"It…has…not…been…too…long…he…still…loves…me…I…hate…you!"

She sat back on her heels and let a single tear fall onto Nariesha's twisted leg.

The pink-clad kunoichi lay motionless, her chest rising and falling slowly and shallowly. Her long gold-streaked hair lay bloody and messed on the shattered pieces of the floor, and her kohled eyelids were shut, fluttering loosely with every breath. Her tight kimono was ripped at the waist, and blood dripped off the jagged sdge of the fabric onto the already stained green belt. Her leggings were intact, and blood trickled down from the senbo incisions in her left calf. Her sandaled feet lay stretched at awkward angles, and the flush on her cheeks was slowly fading into bruises. Her nose was streaming blood, and the same liquid fell to her neck in a thin stream from her cracked lips.

Ayumi felt sick.

And she placed her gloved hands on the barely moving chest, and infused the girl with her chakra, sobbing the whole time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi leapt through the air, flying effortlessly with Kakashi right behind him.

He could sense the disturbances in front of him, where the copy-nin's team was battling his own trained Akatsuki shinobi, as well as the disturbances behind him, where Nariesha and Ayumi seemed to be having a pitched battle with little chakra loss.

_Hardly surprising,_ he thought, _considering that Higurashi could effectively turn all of Nariesha's jutsus against her._

He forced himself to concentrate on the problem at hand.

_How in deepest hell do I do anything in this battle? _He wondered, _do I side with the genin, who surely do not deserve to die – except that blonde kid, Naruto, I can't stand him – or with my own Akatsuki, who are simply following my orders?_

He sighed in frustration, getting a surprised look from his silver-haired companion in the process.

"Do you have a problem?" he snarled, tossing a red and black glare over his shoulder to the masked figure bounding along behind him.

Kakashi shrugged and kept leaping, the leaves barely moving as he passed them.

Itachi re-imposed his mental control and decided to leave well enough alone and focus on the mission.

His mission.

The one where he was going to get rid of the threat he had seen.

The one where Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and their possible allies were at such odds they couldn't possibly harm him.

He trusted the Sharingan's occasional prophetic power, and had seen his demise, and that of the Akatsuki, written in the faces of the seventh training squad from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Yes, it had been a dream.

But, when he woke, his Sharingan had been replaced by his own black eyes for the first time in years, and he knew that the dream was one influenced by his clan's Kakai Genkai.

By his most prized possession.

Now, it looked like he was going to have to kill Kakashi, for whom he had respect; Sasuke, in whom he saw amazing potential – not without a touch of pride, the boy WAS his brother, after all; Sakura, for whom he felt the teensiest attraction – and also respect, for daring to perform life-threatening jutsus to save her team; and Naruto.

Well, the last one he wouldn't mind.

The kitsune genuinely annoyed him, something no one had been able to do in a long time.

He shook his dark head.

Why did everyone always make it so hard for him?

Of course, it wasn't like he didn't know how to kill.

Or even that his emotions got in the way.

For god's sake, he had already killed both his parents!

No, it wasn't a reason he could define that made him reluctant to pick sides in this one.

Even though he was, by rights, leader of the Akatsuki.

And Kakashi's team knew too much about him.

He snarled in frustration, prompting another look from Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke nearly cried out as the taller ninja bent his arm into shapes a contortionist would have been proud of.

The limb was already broken in several places, but that didn't deter the chuunin from having a little fun with the dark-haired genin.

Sasuke still felt powerful, thanks to the constant flow of chakra between Naruto and himself, but he needed two hands to be able to do anything…

Except Taijutsu, he suddenly remembered through the blinding pain.

He slammed back his opponent and, all out of kunai, used a piece of the bone protruding from his arm to slit the fabric-covered throat.

Blue eyes went wide as the shinobi fell, blood gargling in his throat and bubbling out of the jagged incision in his neck.

Sasuke felt sick.

Naruto was doing just as well, his clones attacking one shinobi while he handled a very adept kunoichi.

Her fingers helf fans of senbo with fire on their tips, and she launched them at the kitsune, prompting him to yell, "What's with you people and firey needles!"

Sasuke had to alugh – he couldn't help himself, and then he turned to the two enemy nin launching themselves at him.

One began forming an ice crystal spear, and Sasuke effortlessly copied the hand signs, arming himself with a spear just after his opponent did.

The other shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared seconds later to slide a kunai down Sasuke's bare arm.

He felt an unfamiliar tingle with the blade, and realized, with a strangled gasp, that it was poisoned.

Naruto came bowling past him, then got up with effort and knocked the knife-weilder unconscious with a Taijutsu before speeding off in the direction of the kunoichi, avoiding various types of senbo all the while.

His chest was already full of them, and he dragged a broken leg behind him as he made top speed through chakra jumps on his good leg.

The clones had been defeated, and their target was heading toward Naruto, seeing that his companions already had the Uchiha boy in good hands.

Naruto dove beneath a fresh onslaught of shuriken, and cried out in pain as his leg became more twisted, and the second bone cracked.

Sasuke threw off his opponents and ran to help his blonde companion up.

The boys stood back-to-back, supporting each other and still sharing the chakra link.

Sasuke murmured, "Shut your eyes, and don't use the Ikaesu."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke proceeded to make hand signs through the thinning rain.

With a summing of all Naruto's transferred chakra, Sasuke proceeded to yell out the name of his finest Uchiha jutsu.

The massive flower of fire engulfed the woods, and Naruto chakra-stomped a deep hole, which he dragged his dark-haired team mate into.

The smoke cleared, and a blonde head popped out of the hole, only to dodge a fresh shower of shuriken from the ninjas who were dispersing their water shields.

"Damn!" Naruto swore, and Sasuke used a more vehement term.

The kunoichi grinned and licked her lips.

"I'd love a taste of that Uchiha blood, little shinobi."

The other three smirked and took up positions around the hole.

A few feet away, Sakura lay in a steadily spreading pool of red, her body becoming weaker as blood poured from the gash in her temple.

Neither of her teammates were in any position to help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kakashi."

The silver haired jounin nearly plowed into the stationary figure he had been following.

"Erm…Itachi. Wonderful time for a conversation, ne? Should I get out the tea and cakes?"

A fist swung back, knocking the masked figure to the ground as it's irate (well, slightly preterbed) owner spun to look at Kakashi.

"I have made a descision."

The fallen shinobi's visible eye widened in mock surprise, but Itachi cut him off before he could make a sarcastic comment.

"I'm going to call off the Akatsuki. Ah, don't interrupt. **This** time. On our next meeting, I shall not refrain from killing you and your team. For some reason, though, I feel a debt to you. Maybe it is as simple as that sense of companionship from sharing food. Maybe it is the fact that, despite our enmity for each other, you have treated me well. Perhaps, I feel some shame for manipulating you against your will. No matter which it is, I am unable to order your desctruction as of now. Next time, it will be very different. I want you to return to the house and stop whatever is happening between the women. If you don't, I swear I shall kill you where you stand, debts and worries aside. Go now."

With a wave of dismissal, Itachi leaped to the treetops and disappeared from view.

Gumbling, Kakashi rose and made off in the direction of the house.

_Damn that kid, _he thought. _Giving me orders. Never mind the fact that he 'didn't want to kill us'. Give me a break. The two kunoichi are probably done their silly little fight, anyway. That Hamasaki girl didn't look particularly strong…just kinda seductive. Damn Itachi and his beady red eyes. Damn the rain too…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Green eyes blinked into green eyes as Nariesha awoke.

Ayumi gave a tired smile and whispered, "Gomen," before falling to the side.

Surveying herself, Nariesha couldn't believe what she saw.  
All her wounds were healed. The bones were mended, the cuts sealed, the numbness in her leg from the senbo gone, every bit of blood had been cleansed from her body…

She turned to survey the broken, bloody body of the kunoichi next to her and wondered.

_A shinobi lives to kill, ne? But, if I was already more than half dead, why did she not leave me? Why did she heal me, at an expense to herself? I was, and probably still am, her enemy! But she healed me! This doesn't make any sense at all!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of green and silver as a trim figure streamed past her to kneel at Ayumi's side and take one pale hand in his.

He turned to her, his eye a mask of confusion.

"What happened?"

The genuine emotion and anxiety in the voice of the lazy nin caught Nariesha by surprise, and she couldn't answer.

The man looked over her, and his eyes surveyed Ayumi before he tentatively guessed, "She healed you, didn't she?"

The gold-streaked head nodded slowly as green eyes went to the ground and stayed there.

Kakashi sighed dramatically.

"When I used to help her train, whenever she hit me, she'd apologize, and she always healed me after the fight. She did that with **everyone** she sparred with, from Anko and Tsunade to Kurenai and Iruka. It didn't matter, friend, teacher, even enemies, she could never fight without apologizing, and her teammates often had to drag her away from the scence of a fight to prevent her healing the enemy combatants. From what I understand, it was a Higurashi trait – linked to their large amounts of chakra, their Kakai Genkai, and the reson they built this house."

He shook his head and shrugged.

"She'll be better in a few hours."

Nariesha found her voice and murmured, "But, shouldn't we get her cleaned up?"

Kakashi nodded and began methodically removing the weapons from Ayumi's body. And, incidentally, her jumpsuit, too.

All without a flicker of anything.

Nariesha shook her head. She'd **never** understand men.

She moved over to assist Kakashi in trickling chakra-gathered water from the rain onto the kunoichi's bloody body, and then they heard it.

"**_KAKASHI! NARIESHA! HIGURASHI! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!"_**

With a start, the two conscious shiobi leaped to their feet and looked at each other.

Looking at Ayumi's slumbering, and now clean, form, they decided that she'd be all right, and left in the direction of the voice.

Itachi's, no doubt.

Although it was surprising to both of them, they didn't stop to wonder.

Stranger things had happened in the last few days, so they weren't going to even beginm to question the supreme god of unemotion's new voice reaising technique.

No sir.

Simply wasn't going to happen.

They reached the clearing without surpassing the record (after all, he had sworn at them. Had to teach him a tad of a lesson), and stopped short.

"Dammit," Itachi glared, "I really needed Higurashi right now."

"**Needed Higurashi!"**

"Aren't you two, well, um…mortal enemies?"

"Shut up, both of you. Look at the genin, you fools. None of us have enough knowledge of healing jutsus to repair this damage. Higurashi's the only one who does. Idiots!"

Kakashi and Nariesha did as ordered and ended up staring.

Sakura. She lay in a pool of her own blood, her pink hair streaming beneath her; her dark pink dress torn and bloody; one arm twisted on her stomach, the other bent near her head; her legs tangled with each other and one at least broken. The pulsing at her forehead and the rise and fall of her breast were slow and uneven, and the blood that burst forth with each breath looked slower and stickier.

Sasuke. His right arm broken, with shards of bone protruding andblood drippig off of everything; his left arm scratched and bruised, with one long gash that was already starting to turn black with the tell-tale signs of poison; shuriken studding his legs and his hands gripping a kunai sheathed in the hollow of his stomach. Chakra rolled of of him in waves as he continued recieiving fom Naruto's body.

Naruto himself. Chest and arms studded with senbo; one leg broken and splayed awkwardly; the other badly burnt and bleeding from numerous shuriken; a deep gash in the middle of his forehead, where his hiate should have beem. It lay on the round, beside him, covered in blood and broken into pieces. Blood was escaping his lips and the red liquid seeped from under one closed eyelid as well.

Itachi stood rigid, his eyes on his brother.

"Right now, if he were whole, he'd be stronger than I am."

Kakashi spun.

"What?"

Itachi's black head turned and he looked the copy-nin straight in the eye.

"That chakra, from Naruto. It's filling him. He's stronger than you or I will ever be. Sat this moment, he is invincible. If he knew more justsus, it's very possible that I wouldn't have had to stop the Akatsuki. Sasuke would have finished them off."

Naruto grumbled.

"Why is it always about Sasuke? That's **my** chakra, my power. And I don't feel weak, at all, and we've been sharing it for a while. Dammit, how can you look at him and say he's invincible, when if** I** knew more jutsus, **I** could easily have won. We're talking about **my** chakra here!"

Kakashi knelt beside his blonde stundent, and fondly rumpled the hjair.

"Naruto. Gomen. You are correct. However," Itachi continued, "Neither of you are in any shape tobe fighting anything. Nit today, ot for a while."

He scooped up the younger Uchiha in one fluid motion and headed off in the direction of the house.

Nariesha and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged, and the kunoichi picked up Sakura, being careful to support her head, while Kakashi hefted a protesting Naruto.

"I can walk! Really, I can! Kaaaaakaaaashiiiii-seeenseeeiii! Let me walk, baka! I can do it! I can…mmmphfff…"

Kakashi smiled through the mask as he firmly placed his gloved hand over Naruto's mouth, and the shinobi with their burdens sprinted off.

A/N: Okeiedokie! The characters might be a tad OOC in this…haven't seen any Naruto in over a week. ;.; Pity me. The next chapter shold be up terribly soon. . Love you all!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: And, finally…drum roll please The epilogue! Wow. 15 parts. I think that's pretty darn funky! . I want to end this by saying a few things. First off, I'd like to thank ALL those who reviewed – and who will review – this story. The names of those who did so before I posted this final installment are not only on the review page, but I'm going to acknowledge them in the ending Author's Note. Secondly, many, many, many thanks to my kawaii friend, Shoujo Queen, who convinced me to keep this gping, gave me plot ideas, proofread most of the chapters, and was generally a major support. Thirdly…well, there is no third thanks. But, anyways, hope you've all enjoyed this story, and, now – READ ON!

But, first, the baka disclaimer, just to give it a sense of completion…

Disclaimer: Poor mortal that I am, I don not own Naruto, or any characters in the series. Heck, they wouldn't even give me that random kunai Orochimaru threw at Sasuke! The one that miussed! Not even important, I tell you! Let that be a warning – studio people are nasty. Better to steal than ask. –holds up hostage Kakashi- -grins-

Epilogue 

Kakashi stretched in the morning air.

He surveyed the city from his perch on the balcony of his apartment, and let the steam from his coffee warm his bare chest and arms.

Today was a good day to be alive.

He hadn't had to go to the hospital – and probably never would again, not with Ayumi around – the Hokage had been pleased with his work, his genin were safe and happy, he had won a bet with Gai, and, most importantly, in a little ceremony in the Hokage's office, he'd married the girl of his dreams.

Well, legitimized their union of years ago, and the unofficial oaths they had taken with each other.

All was right in his little world, and he was satisfied.

He stretched again, and prepared to take a sip of the delicioud smellig coffee.

A scream rose from inside the apartment, and Kakashi proceeded to spill boiing coffee all over himself.

A passerby would have seen a bare-chested, red faced man leap up and scream like a little girl before jumping insde a patio door and muttering something about ice and cold water.

Kakashi raced to their room, and stopped short of the rumpled, empty bed.

"**Ayumi!**" he called, frantically searching under the bed and in the closet.

He heard her voice from the bathroom, and ran to her.

"Ayumi, Ayumi, dearest – are you all right?"

She looked up at him with tears in her green eyes and a smile on her lovely face.

"Hatake," she murmured tentatively, "I'm pregnant. Again."

Any passerby who had stopped to chuckle at the imposing figure's not-so-imposing screm would have immediately heard a reather loud thump followed by a anxious cry of, "Hatake? Hatake? Are you alright? Wake up!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto nervously twisted his fingers around the steaming cup of ramen as Sakura looked on with expectation.

After a few tries, and still not being able to get a word out (damn that voice! AWOL again!), she touched his hand.

"Naruto? You said you wanted to tell me something?"

He ulped and nodded, then, seeing a familiar blue-haired form, worked up the courage.

"Youknowwe'vebeengoingoutwellIdon'tthinkwe'rereadyforthatImeanweshouldbejustfriendsandIreallylikeHinata."

Sakura blinked.

"What? I didn't understand ANY of that."

Naruto sighed.

"I always thought I liked you as a girlfriend, Sakura, but, now that we're actually dating, it's kinda awkward and…well…I think I like you as a friend, and I just wanted to be accepted, you know what I mean?"

He ducked, expecting a burst of rage from the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him.

Instead, she smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I feel the same, Naruto! I just, well…didn't want to hurt you. We're great as friends! Oh, Naruto!"

She reached over and hugged him tight, until he turned purple and began motioning to his throat.

"Sorry. I…well, that is…will you mind, if I ask Sasuke out?"

The kitsune grinned and adjusted his newly-repaired hiate.

"I won't if you won't mind me asking Hinata out!"

"AHA!" Sakura crowed in triumph. "I knew it! You two are meant for each other, and I can't believe you ahven't nioticed how she looks at you until now."

"She looks at me?"

Sakura sighed and began smashing her head on the tanle.

"Why…are…guys…so…stupid…"

"Sakura-chan," a soft voice whispered, "please stop. You'll hurt yourself."

"Hinata!" Naruto practically catapulted himself at her, then regained his footing, and stood, looking down at her.

She blushed miserably, and he took her hand.

Her eyes went wide as he casually asked, "Wanna get some ramen? Oh, and, while we're at it, you can tell any guy who follows you that you can't go out with him, 'cause you're with me."

The blue-haired Hyuuga nearly fainted in the kitsune's arms, then came to her sense and nodded, an incredulous grin on her fgace.

Salura gave her the tumbs up, and stood to pay the vendor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke scuffed dirt in the alleyway with his feet.

Why had he been so blind?

He had no hope to ever regain her love, now, not after all he had done.

There was no way that he could show her these new-found feelings without getting a alaugh in his face from her and a bloody nose from her boyfriend.

Even Rock Lee, the least attractive in the village, stood a better chance with her than the Uchiha did.

And he doubted that she'd date the bushy-browed Taijutsu master.

She already had someone with her, who really did love her.

A love that the lucky bastard had held for a lonmg time.

A lpve that Sasuke was just beginning to find in himself.

He envied his brother, who had no emotion.

He envied Kakashi, who had all he'd ever wanted in Ayumi. He'd even thrown away all his Icha Icha Paradise books.

But, most of all, he envied him.

The one who had stolen the heart that Sasuke had always thought was his alone.

He swore to himself, that he wouldn't hate him.

That he would continue to work with him, in their new-found teamwork.

That he would work alongside her, and not let his feelings show.

That he wouldn't ever, ever…

Oh, what was the use.

He was going to ahev to win her back.

Somehow.

She would be his.

And no one would stop him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi stretched on the bed, watching Nariesha brush her long, brown hair.

The sun glinted off the gold highlights in it's rich deths, and shone on the ribbon in her hand, making it look like a river of green.

She began to plait the straight locks, looking over her shoulder at him when he sat up.

"So," she began, "since you and I are officially together, we should go out to dinner sometimes."

He chose not to correct her "officially together" statement – as far as anyone knew, the two of them worked under the same relationship as before, commander and soldier – and shrugged.

"I don't particularly care. It's up to you."

"Well…"

She tapped the brush against her creamy chin and looked skyward as she pondered.

"There's a nice in, near the road, about three miles southwest. Meet there for dinner tonight?"

He shrugged.

"All right then!" she grinned, "It's settled! I'll meet you there around 8-ish, and," she added as she stepped out the door, "you're paying."

_**FINITO**_

A/N: Well. Shortest durn chapter I've written in a while. In any case, I realize the characters my be OOC, but, hey, it's Fanfiction, ne? I also hope you noticed that I've changed things around a tad…I suppose I should have made them all chuunin, but, see, I haven't seen beyond the exams (pity me) and I hadn't seen more that 7 episodes when I started the fic, so…maybe I'll go back and make 'em all chuunin, how'd that be?

So, I've left the way open for a sequel…I've some ideas for that, but I'm not sure if I'll ever do it. Probably won't. It's a bit cocky, making a sequel, ne? Oh well. Here's the part where I thank my gorgeous reviwers for their support and their interest.

Keep reading and writing, y'all!

My many (okay, few. Okay, one) anonymous reviewer.

Shoujo Queen

Qazicle

brokenwind

Kirs Kip and Kat

Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki

Sweet-Plum

Azrix

conlan0414863

mitsuhime

And any other who may review after this chapter is posted.

I love you all!

Youkai kagami


End file.
